


愚蠢的小故事合集

by Sophieeeee



Series: 关于太空里美好屁股的零碎片段 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Silly Stories, 一些小段子和小故事
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 38,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 把无聊的时候编的段子搬过来，不定期更新





	1. 年龄差（老头乐）

**老头Spock**

 

酒吧闲聊

Bones：所以你和你家的老头儿最近小日子过得怎么样？你打算和他分手了吗？

Jim：昨天我在浴室叫他daddy 来着。

Bones ：停——！我不想听这个！

Jim自顾自咬着吸管：我今天想试试grandpa。

Bones：草……我觉得他不会喜欢这个称呼的。

尾随而来的Spock在两个人身后脸绿了。

 

倔老头Spock

Jim：亲爱的你就试试嘛——求你了？

Spock：不。

Spock：我不穿这个。

Spock：我们该回家了。

Spock：你不是想去新开的中餐馆吃麻辣烫吗？

第二天上门做客被惊掉了墨镜的Bones：呃……这条喇叭裤挺搭你的，nice try？

 

学术Spock

Jim侧卧在书桌上搔首弄姿。

Spock：Jim，从桌子上下来，你压着我学生的论文了。

Jim：学术垃圾不用看了，我已经帮你打上不及格了！

Spock：你这样的行为是不妥当的，Jim。

Jim：我和你说过吗？你戴眼镜的样子让我性致勃勃。

Spock：……

Spock：帮我拿一下抽屉里的套子。

 

照顾崽子的Spock

U姐：你和Jim最近在做些什么？

Spock(忧心忡忡)：他最近在忙着写论文，并拒绝我的专业指导，我只能做些零碎的事情给予支持。

U姐：比如？

Spock ：煮饭，清理杂物，整理房间，给他按摩，给他倒牛奶，扔掉他的咖啡，提醒他睡觉，提醒他吃饭，提醒他洗澡，哄他睡觉，哄他吃饭，哄……

U姐：等等，据我所知难道平常你做的不就是这些吗？

Spock：你的观点非常具有启发性。

 

园艺爱好者Spock

Spock：亲爱的，你再折我的玫瑰我就不得不动用武力阻止你了。

Jim(挥舞花枝)：打屁股吗？来啊！——哦操，该死的花刺。

Spock：You deserve it.

 

Daddy Issue

Bones每日功课——挑衅Spock。（而Spock对此奇妙地充满期待、跃跃欲试。）

Bones醉醺醺：你——嗝——被Jim在浴室叫daddy很得意啊？

Spock：Indeed。请不要在公共场合谈论我和Jim的私事。

Bones：啊哈——Jim每次躺在医务室的床上也会叫我daddy！

Spock：……

Bones：打了麻醉还会叫我papa！对吧Jim？

Jim：别和我说话，我死了。

 

身体健康

Gary：哈，Jim你离开了我之后就找了这么个老头子？还穿着喇叭裤？

Jim：闭上你的臭嘴吧傻逼！凸(♯｀∧´)凸

Gary：老爷爷这小身板做的了活塞运动吗？让我猜猜，七周一次，一次七秒？

Jim（非常大声地）：也不知道是谁在小巷子里想要和前男友打分手炮结果闪着腰了？

一直默不作声的Spock：Jim，我需要和你讨论关于性爱中的卫生问题。

Jim：Bones救我，我要死了！

 

代沟

憋着怒火终于赶在DDL前判完期末试卷的Spock刚进入深度睡眠就被小男朋友大力疯狂摇醒。

Jim：Spock！亲爱的！你睡着了吗？

Spock：3.5秒前，是的。亲爱的。

Jim：快穿好衣服，我们去看流星！

Spock：请阐明理由。

Jim：这样多浪漫啊！

第二天来做客（挑衅）在客厅和厨房没有找到好朋友的Bones：Jim呢！你这个瓦肯巫师终于忍不住吃了他吗，变态，杀人狂，我要让你下地狱！

Spock：放轻松医生，只是昨天晚上太累了所以nerve pinch的时候没有控制好力度。

Bones：真的不是在玩窒息play的时候你没控制好力度吗——停我不想听！我滚了！

 

Spock觉得你冷

Jim：(着最靓的衫，扮十分感慨)

Spock：Jim，请穿上外套。

Jim：不要。

Spock：室外正在刮大风。

Jim：不要。

Spock：去年圣诞你还表示我赠与你的这件外套是你最喜欢的。

Jim：不要不要！我穿上这个会热死的！

Spock：上次你这样回答我，我纵容了你，结果你卧床三天。这让我十分自责。

Jim：我穿！我现在就穿！

 

Spock觉得你应该收拾房间了

Jim：Spock你干嘛！快把我的书放回去。

Spock：放在地上？

Jim：呃……好吧。那我的笔记本呢，你放哪里了？

Spock：我将其从床上收起放置于你的书桌上，准确说，在你屁股底下，不要坐在桌子上，Jim。

Jim：你又收拾房间做什么？

Spock：我发觉我们的房间的混乱程度已经超出了我的忍受范围。

Jim：我不觉得啊……

Spock：抬脚，Jim ，你瞧，你的衬衫怎么会在桌子底下，你看，柜子后面是润滑剂，还有这里，插座上挂着你的内衣。

Jim：那是你昨天扔过去的！

Jim：你不能都怪我！

Jim：我好委屈呜呜呜。

Jim：好了我错了我来收拾。

Spock：谢谢你，Jim。

 

Spock宇宙顺毛第一名

Jim：我生气了！真的！你给我睡沙发！

Spock：亲爱的……

Jim：我不听！你闭嘴！

Jim：有时候我真搞不懂你在想什么。

Jim：不许摸我头发！

Jim：也不许摸我后背！

Jim：我不喝你做的什么傻瓜破汤！难喝死了！

Jim：不许看着我！

Jim：你怎么不说话啊？啊！心虚吗！Spock大使不是出了名的能言善辩吗？

Jim：哦你给我玩这套，我不让你说话你就不说了？那我现在允许你说话了。

Spock ：我向你承诺过，你的需求就是我的一切，亲爱的Jim。

Jim：……

Jim：巧言令色。

Spock：瓦肯人不说谎。

Jim：我爱你。

Spock：我也爱你。

Jim：好了你快睁开眼睛看着我。

McCoy：OK我走了虽然是你们请我上来喝一杯的不过我就是来确保你们不会打起来而已不是真的想喝一杯真的没人礼节性地送客一下吗？

(最后确实没人去送客。)

 

-

 

**时尚潮人Jim Kirk和质朴中年人McCoy**

Jim：你看这看起来像是一个PADD保护壳，其实这是一把折叠刀。

McCoy：？？？？你给我把刀具放下来别玩了！

Jim：骗你的其实这就是一个保护壳嘻嘻。

McCoy：那这个呢？总该是刀了吧？

Jim：不这是个吹风机。

被吹了一脸的McCoy：？？？

Jim：这个牌子特别不好用，我用了一个星期就转手了。 

McCoy：Jim借一下你的吹风机……窝草这是把刀？？？

 

McCoy：你他妈穿的这是什么东西，五根线挂身上算什么？

Jim（垫着脚转一圈）：哎哟你不喜欢吗？

McCoy：你给我穿上毛衣，外面下雪呢！

Jim：我才不要穿驯鹿毛衣！老年人才穿这种毛衣！

McCoy：所以你为什么现在穿上驯鹿毛衣了？

Jim：你不懂，这书复古流行。这一件大红的还是限量款呢。

McCoy：你的裤子为什么屁股那里有拉链？

Jim：你落伍了这是——

McCoy：好了我知道了这是流行！我不要看你拉拉链给我把手放下来！

 

McCoy：Jim借一下你的PADD……为什么你的这个贴了这么多亮闪闪的玩意儿？

Jim（兴冲冲）：我昨天专门去店里找人贴的！好看吗？

McCoy：还给你，太重了。

McCoy：我真不知道Jim每天搞得那些七七八八的东西是什么。

Spock：你不懂，那是地球年轻人的流行。

McCoy：……

McCoy：好，就你懂。

P.S. 经过长期的近距离观察、大量的算法分析和母亲不厌其烦的远距离联线在线教学后，Spock终于洞察了人类流行文化的可笑逻辑（并且可以骄傲地嘲笑质朴的医生以获得极大的喜悦）。

 

-

 

**老年Jim和中年McCoy日常生活的场景**

 

McCoy一脚踹上瘫在沙发上看杂志的Jim：老头儿，起来去超市了！

Jim：不——要——嘛——

McCoy：昨天说好了，你给我起来！这么胖了再不走一走明天你连房门都出不去。

Jim在沙发上蠕动，McCoy一把抽走杂志。

Jim：可是我没有衣服穿。

McCoy：那你就裸着出去！

Jim：我不要穿这件，我要穿那件蓝色的。

McCoy：我洗了。

Jim（尖叫）：你居然洗了！那是我最喜欢的一件！

McCoy：那件衬衫你连续穿了一周！都发臭了！还有凭什么你的衣服要我洗啊！

Jim瘫在床上蹬腿：我不管我得了不穿那件蓝色的衬衫出门就会死的病！

McCoy：那你去死吧。

McCoy：我不是这个意思。

McCoy：你看这是什么，这件也是蓝色的！

McCoy：把胳膊举起来——

McCoy看着穿戴整齐的老头：靠，上当了。

 

Jim：哇薯片打折！

McCoy（冷漠）：你去挑点芹菜。

Jim：你看这是什么！Joanna上次给你打电话说的要一个会跳舞的娃娃！

McCoy（十分感动）：谢谢你，Jim。请把购物车里的爆米花放回去。

 

McCoy：不，Jim，橡皮鸭和橡皮企业号你只能选一个。

Jim（对收银员）：你看他就是这样虐待我这个老人家的！

McCoy（对收银员）：你见过比他更无理取闹的人吗？

Jim（对收银员）：他都不让我吃肉！

McCoy（对收银员）：家里的家务都是我在做！

Jim（对收银员）：他还不让我喝酒，明明他自己每天拿啤酒当水喝！

McCoy（对收银员）：我没有！他昨天背着我偷喝咖啡还加了十五块糖！

Jim（对收银员）：他昨天——

收银员：都他妈闭嘴！

Jim：他好凶哦……

McCoy：没事，不理他。吃苹果吗？

Jim：爱你么么！

收银员：滚出去！

 

Jim：嘤嘤嘤Bones八卦报纸又说我胖得塞不下舰长椅了。

McCoy：好的你看这是我昨天刚写好的减肥计划80.0版今天我们的午餐是——

Jim：当我没说！

 

Jim（超大声）：姑娘小伙子们，我是Jim Kirk！

路人：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊刚才Kirk舰长对我抛媚眼了！

McCoy：你个老不正经的，我总有一天要戳瞎你的眼睛。


	2. 瓦肯生理带来惊喜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有毒，真的。

**人类总是在折磨三倍听力的瓦肯人**

 

一个笑声尖锐的男人（傲慢与偏见经典语句梗）

“儿子，你的舰长怎么样？你们相处得愉快吗？”

“我认为他笑得太多了。”

 

Jim和Spock每次吵架，Jim都靠尖叫取胜。

后来在寝室里每次Jim一张大嘴巴Spock就条件反射开始捂耳朵。

 

误解

“Spock，我只是想打哈欠而已？”

 

事后Jim大喊“分手！”

有一次Spock抱着Jim做上下式活塞运动，Jim刚张开嘴巴一句“I love you”还没有说出口，Spock双手一松，人类四仰八叉地躺在了床上。

 

实不相瞒瓦肯也想分手

Jim：我爱你！！！！

Spock（内心）：你凶我……

Jim：我超级超级爱你的！！！！

Spock：分手吧。

Jim：爱要大声说……等等你刚才说什么？

-

**瓦肯人更容易晕车**

 

Jim单手飙车。

移动音响放着Jaylah送的专辑。

Scott和Sulu在后排社会摇。

根本就不想出门的McCoy 在后备箱尖叫。

坚持坐在副驾驶的Spock绿着脸指挥驾驶。

然后下车就吐了。

-

**永远无法成功的Kolinahr**

 

宇宙夫夫特殊技能：省话费

所有宇宙的Jim Kirk都有一个特殊的技巧：在Spock参加Kolinahr的最后关头突然给他打长途电话。

 

Jim： SOOOOOOOOOOOPCK！！！！！

Spock：Jim找我去下棋，我可以明天再过来试炼吗？

长老：最近的航班是十五分钟以后麻烦您走了以后别回来了。

-

**夏日高温考验爱情**

 

Jim对Spock的爱意有多深呢？

在瓦肯的夏天陪着Spock外出散步消食。

 

天气热的时候Spock喜欢蹭着Jim裸露在外的肌肤解暑。

A妈：对此我也有一句F开头的词想说。

 

Spock控诉Jim：冬天的时候叫人家小甜甜，夏天的时候叫人家Mr. Spock。

灌冰可乐的Jim：你再后退三步。

 

夏天时Jim时常处于浑身冒汗皮肤黏腻的状态，不流汗的瓦肯人Spock觉得非常好玩，常常坐在Jim身边摸来摸去感受些微的粘性触感。

Jim：你离我远点！

Spock：我发现你的膝盖内侧十分潮湿，我可否测试一下酸碱度？

-

**三倍力悲剧**

 

瓦肯人不饲养地球小宠物

Spock捧起毛绒绒的仓鼠Jim，在心中无声地尖叫。小小的Jim在他的掌心拱了拱脑袋，对瓦肯人手心的温度表示满意。

瓦肯禁不住收紧了十指，感受柔软的触感。

噗的一声，仓鼠在他的手中裂开，红色的血液溅在他的脸上，从他的指缝中缓缓流下。

 

听完Spock养仓鼠的故事后

Jim：那只仓鼠叫Jim？

Jim：等等！

Jim：把你的手拿开，我今天不想要手活了。

Jim：Bones救我！！！

-

 **Jimmy扯丝带作千金一笑** （mirror universe）

 

“像是这样？”

人类蓝色的眼睛充满了期待与好奇。他像是热衷探索实验的孩子，兴致勃勃地拉扯着手中的丝带，快乐的笑容不逊于丝带本身的光芒。

“快停止，你不知道这意味着什么。”

“你令我更加好奇了，瓦肯人——”

丝带被拉长，翻转，扭曲变形。瓦肯人屏住呼吸。人类大笑着加大手中的力度。

“——而我十分确定自己不需要这个……这个东西。”

一瞬间他听到了宇宙爆炸的声音。Spock向后倒去，摔在了地上。他睁开眼睛，视线模糊。Kirk舰长温柔地拍了拍他的脸颊。

“明天记得准时在舰桥报道，我的大副。”

“是的，舰长。”

链接被扯断了。

-

**链接的妙用**

 

Jim Kirk笑点低

“舰长，请停止在脑中幻想我祖母跳大腿舞的行为。”

“不然呢，你想让我对着四五位大使的面突然狂笑吗？”

“然而舰长，我也，如你所述，不希望在重要会议中突然对着四五位大使狂笑。”

 

Jim：Spock！你在超市吗？家里没有牛肉了！

Spock：亲爱的，心灵链接不是这样用的。

Jim：还有啤酒！

Spock：……

Jim：还有牙膏！

Spock：好吧，苹果味的还是西瓜味的？

 

“医生，为什么今天舰桥这么安静，舰长和大副已经瞪着对方有一个小时了吧？我们接下来到底该干什么？”

“下班了下班了，别理他们了，散了散了。”

“他们到底在干嘛？”

“小孩子不用知道这么多。”

“你不告诉我我就去问Sulu先生！”

“在！脑！交！”

-

**动量守恒定理**

 

Spock在惹Jim生气之后毫无自觉地陷入睡眠。人类坐在黑暗中目瞪口呆了许久愤恨地躺下。

三个小时过后Jim决定他还是很生气，于是他踹了Spock一脚。

人类感到一股力量从瓦肯人的身体以不可阻挡之势弹向他，Jim摔在了地上，疼痛从尾骨一路蔓延，他一时间拿不定主意应该破口大骂还是放声尖叫。

瓦肯人在被子里挪了挪身体，略有不耐地询问：“Jim，你怎么还不睡？”

“我去睡客房。”

第二天McCoy在舰桥上咆哮：“不，Jim，你的屁股没碎，大地精都撞不碎你的屁股。它们也没有瘪，我不会去体验它们的手感的。快把你的屁股塞回舰长椅。”

-

**Ponfarrrrrrrr**

Spock因为瓦肯巫术的原因抱着Jim不放，Jim非常担忧地问他：你是不是有病病？

-

**爱上吃素的物种**

Jim：Bones，不要再劝我们分手了，为了Spock我甚至愿意改吃素火腿！

-

**手部秘密**

 

Kirk王子捡到了躺在水晶棺材里的瓦肯公主Spock。

结果把公主的嘴巴都啃烂了Spock还没有醒来。

宫廷御医McCoy等抽血做体检等不及了，一把抓起了公主的手，针还没扎下去，公主一个鲤鱼打挺跳下棺材。

Spock：母亲给我的剧本不是这样写的。

McCoy：西瓜头离我远点！

Jim：QAQ我爸给我的剧本也不是这样写的！！！

 

Spock举起手打算做一个举手礼

Jim快乐地对着新朋友：HIGH FIVE！！！！

Soock在裤子上蹭着发麻的手掌，在心里默默地觉得真他妈刺激。

 

一吻定情的场合

Jim：操，我当时就是热情地握了握他的手！

McCoy：我比较关心大地精当时为什么对你伸出了手。

-

**头部秘密——秃头瓦肯**

 

其实瓦肯人天生秃头，一个瓦肯幼儿出生之日，家人会为他戴上一顶假发，假发从此认准这一个脑袋/思维，随着他一起成长，直至死亡。

Jim和Spock睡在一起的第一个夜晚，Jim半夜惊醒，盯着床头一顶黑色的瓜皮假发无声尖叫。

 

Jim有一天无聊，趁着Spock睡觉把床头的假发戴在头上。假发认出了主人的太嗨啦，黏在人类的头顶上不肯下来。

Spock：下来！

假发嗖第一声转了一个圈，Jim撩起遮住整张脸的丝滑毛发，冲着瓦肯人咯咯直笑。

Jim：Spock，你好亮哦。

 

Jim有一段时间沉迷为Spock洗头发。而Spock和Jim一起洗澡的时候只能一边感受着脑袋上凉飕飕的空气一边看着爱人温柔地举着假发对着他说蠢话。

Jim：谁是世界上最漂亮的头发？谁是世界上最漂亮的头发？

Spock：Jim……

Jim：是你！哈哈哈哈哈！

Spock：这是不合逻……

Jim：你喜欢Spock的头皮还是我的呀？

Spock：……

 

瓦肯人的光头，硬邦邦，手感脆生生，质量有保障。

Jim喜欢在喝醉酒以后拍着Spock的脑袋唱着歌儿，瓦肯人静静地坐在地上，向围观船员发射凌厉的死亡威胁眼神。

-

**头部秘密——长发瓦肯**

 

Spock曾经有一头飘逸的长发

Spock，你能回到床上来吗？我很困了。

不，Jim，我要先把枕头床单被子上的头发先清理干净。

 

后来他把头发剪短了。从此McCoy的创作源泉再也没有枯竭。

这都怪Jim，因为他睡觉的时候永远都会压着他瓦肯爱人的秀发。


	3. 其他宇宙的动人故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全都是AU

-

** 美丽啊，请为我停留 **

（Mirror universe, explicit, major character death）

作为人类-瓦肯混血，Spock阁下是瓦肯秘而不宣、广为流传的性功能障碍者，出了名的道具调教小能手。

然后有一天他遇到了一个漂亮的人类，蓝色的眼睛水光粼粼，异域风情一下子就俘虏了Spock阁下。瓦肯把人类带回小房间剥光了洗干净，人类白皙的皮肤在灯光下反光，光滑得像是水煮蛋，束缚起四肢后肌肉喷张有力，张扬又华丽。

Spock把这个名为Jim Kirk的反叛军小队长藏在小腿的枪支抽出来，捏着他的下巴，被迫嘟起的嘴唇被黑色的枪管撑开，透明的口水沿着哑光的枪管流下来。他散漫地抽出枪管又塞进去，欣赏深红的唇肉被拉扯，美丽的脸蛋因为外力和愤怒变得扭曲，水雾在烧着火苗的眼睛里升腾。Spock俯视人类身体的每一处细节，情绪的热浪席卷他的大脑，多么脆弱又耀眼的人类，他为之赞叹。

然后尊贵自制的Spock阁下扣动扳机，子弹穿透头骨，血浆被抛射到墙面，红色的粘稠花朵绽放。瓦肯抱着松软下去的乖巧人类倚靠在如今他灵魂附着的墙壁上，用自己泛绿的指尖蘸取腥咸的颜料细细勾勒出人类精美的剪影。

他终于使美丽为自己驻足。

-

** Sarek拿着茶杯的手微微颤抖 **

叛逆的初中二年级学生Spock背着父母在距离校门口一千八百米的书店买了一本地球言情小说，藏在床垫下整整三十天才敢摸黑看完。

索然无味漏洞滔天的故事。

第三十五天晚上，他梦见隔壁那个聒噪的Kirk拖着脏兮兮的棒球外套站在他家花园的灌木丛里大声喊他出去玩，嘹亮清脆的嗓音震得梦境晃荡不已。

Kirk在学校从来都不正眼看他，所以Spock冷静地命令自己醒来。

Amanda躲在厨房里看着儿子对着营养早餐粥打哈欠，想着终于不用担心家里的虫子蛀了宝贝儿的新收藏，欣慰地笑了。

-

** 你们都欺负河神不能上岸吗 **

 

河神：你掉的是这个金Kirk还是这个银Kirk？

Spock：不，我的Kirk是那个在水里扑腾玩耍的铜Kirk。

河神：你真是诚实的瓦肯，我要把他们都送给你！

Spock：占有不属于自己的人类是不符合逻辑的。

河神：快把他们带走我这里要被这三只掀翻了……

Spock ：呵呵，低智商物种。

 

河神：你掉的是这个金Spock还是这个银Spock？

Kirk：都是我的！！！੧ᐛ੭

河神：别跑！你特么回来！

 

河神：你掉的是这个金Kirk还是这个银Kirk？

McCoy：都不是，神经病离我远点！

河神：你真是一个……诚实的人类，我要把金银铜Kirk都送给你！

McCoy：拒绝！！！不要！！！快把他们拿走！！LEAVE ME ALONE ！！！！

 

久而久之河神家被Kirk堆满。

河神：金银Kirk买一送一，求好心人带走。

-

** 狗奴与猫奴不共戴天 **

 

Jim Kirk喜欢狗，各种各样的，他开了一家狗狗电影院，专门放犬类相关的电影，虽然鲜有问津但仍然顽强生存。

狗狗电影院正对面是外乡人Spock经营的猫咪电影院。Jim认为Spock本人和猫一样讨厌，高傲又凶狠，不解人意还自视甚高。

Spock和Jim见面就吵架，互相贬损对方的喜好。晚上回到家Jim就向Spock疯狂发送狗狗动图和表情包，Spock回击的方式是发送自动播放的funny cat video消耗穷鬼Kirk的流量。

直到有一天Jim被自家的金毛扑倒在街边的长椅上时仰头看到阳光下迎着夏日微风眯着眼睛刘海飘逸下颌优美的Spock，猛然间明白了黑猫的可爱之处。

而坐在长椅上冥想的Spock被两个金色毛茸茸的脑袋袭击时忽然觉得内心一片柔软。

 

兢兢业业的兽医Bones：瞎了老子的狗眼。

-

** 有没有那么一个宇宙，一百零八个克隆Spock绕着Jim跳大腿舞 **

 

Spock死了，McCoy捏着手中的几搓黑色毛发在医疗湾咆哮：

“我不想知道这个头发是你和凉了的大地精在床上打滚的时候拔下来的刘海！”

后来他们一起克隆出了一个新的Spock。

新的Spock少了一只眼睛。

他们又克隆出Spock二号。

二号有三只手。

三号的后脑勺长不出头发。

四号不合逻辑。

五号抱着领航员在舰桥喊“我是你爸爸”，领航员激情杀人。

六号不能接受自己的真实身份跳进了黑洞。

七号太过冷酷无情要举报他们非法克隆。

八号没有眉毛。

九号太喜欢穿皮衣。

……

后来他们终于有了一个完美的、无可挑剔的Spock。

英俊挺拔的Spock优雅地对白发苍苍的Jim和和McCoy挑眉：

爸妈！给您俩拜个早年！

 

为什么要抛弃我……就因为我没有眉毛吗！

八号Spock水煮蛋一样光滑的脸在黑暗中幽幽地泛着不详的白光。

不，不是。McCoy咽了咽口水。是因为你还会发出荧光。

对着八号绝望的眼睛，McCoy悄悄握紧了手中的小刀补充了一句：你知道你前天晚上把Jim给吓得休克了吗？

-

** 这可是王炸 **

地球谈判专家Jim Kirk对瓦肯代表深情地说：Make love, not war.

瓦肯代表Spock突然激动。

Pike：这次谈判比我预计得顺利太多了，我觉得有诈……

-

** 魔改童话宇宙 **

（major character death）

Jim王子骑着他最喜欢的马去邻国迎接他的未婚夫Spock王子，他们将在春日举办最隆重的婚礼。所有Jim王子不会过敏的鲜花在城市街头迎风摇摆，McCoy医生过目的的美食清单已经换了三茬，城堡的地窖里堆满了酒桶，数百只鸽子在笼子里咕咕叫唤着等待在婚礼之日在蓝天中展翅飞翔。

王子的车队在臣民震耳欲聋的欢呼声中出发，顺着河流，翻过高山，绕过沼泽，在三日之后即将到达瓦肯。据说Amanda王后为他未来的儿子准备了最珍贵的珠宝作为见面礼，而瓦肯的大王子殿下也从遥远的国度赶来与未来的家人见面并送上国王极力阻止的惊喜。

三日后，在一个难得的凉爽早晨，瓦肯首都彩旗招展，Sarek国王携妻子和儿子们早早等候在城门。Spock王子激动得脸颊泛绿，Amanda王后则开心得紧掐国王的手掌。

他们等啊等，直到太阳爬上了高山，又向天地交接处的湖水渐渐下沉。Spock王子终于在天边看到了一只飞得东倒西歪的胖鸽子。王子认出了这只长久以来充当他们信使的小胖鸟，Jim亲切地叫他Bones，但每当Spock如此称呼他时，Bones就会恶狠狠地啄上瓦肯王子高贵的头顶。

今日Bones似乎格外暴躁，Spock王子心中闪过千万个念头。他躲开鸽子尖尖的喙取下信件。小纸团上只有一句话，却令Spock王子如坠冰窟：

Jim王子坠马身亡。

Spock王子失去了力气，他跪倒在地上，将纸条捂在腹部，每一个字母如同烧红的铁块烙在他的心头。他愤怒地吼出那匹邪恶的马恶魔一般的名字：

Khannnnnnnnnnnnn！

然后他站起身，复仇的渴望驱使着他，Spock王子奔跑着消失在夕阳中，从此再也没有一个人或者一个瓦肯看见过他。

-

** 镜中怪 **

 

三岁的Spock对家中的镜子产生了无限的兴趣。Amanda告诉儿子镜子里照出来的就是他自己的样子。Spock仔仔细细地盯着镜子里的自己，突然跑到厨房里抱着妈妈的小腿大哭了起来。

“嗷——！！！我要爸爸那样的尖耳朵！！！我不要圆耳朵！！！”

镜子里一个金发的小男孩捂着肚子笑得惊天动地。

 

他对着镜子吹刘海，镜子里他的头发晃晃悠悠地飘了起来；他对着镜子戳脸颊，镜子里他的脸蛋凹下去一块；他对着镜子吐舌头，镜子里的人也噗噗噗开始喷口水；他对着镜子狠狠撞脑袋——

镜子里的人指着他的鼻子大叫了一声：“傻蛋西瓜头！”

Spock跑到厨房抱着妈妈的小腿大哭了起来。

 

“我叫Spock。”

“我叫Spock。”

“你不叫Spock。”

“你不叫Spock。”

“你这个大骗子。”

“你这个大骗子。”

“你害我撞破了皮。”

“你是个傻蛋西瓜头！哈哈哈哈！”

厨房里的Amanda抱起大哭的儿子觉得今天只能让Sarek叫外卖了。

-

** 青春甜蜜校园故事 **

 

“Spock宝贝儿，开学第一天过得怎么样呀？”

“一位名叫Jim的男生坚持和我玩亲亲。”

Spock回忆起Jim柔软的手掌努力绷紧发热的脸。

 

“Jimmy，我听说你们班来了一个插班生？”

“别提了，握了个手就坚持他是我男朋友，明天我要躲着他点！”

“Jim，你很渣哦。”

 

Jim还没有踏进教室就已经扯开嗓门大喊：Spock作业借我抄抄呗？

Spock：不给！我已经交给老师了！

Jim：昨天你还答应要借我抄的！

Spock：我昨天说的是我会辅导你写作业。

Jim：这不就是借我抄吗！

Spock：不是！

Jim：是！

Spock：不是！

Jim：大骗子！我不和你坐同桌了！

Spock：我无所谓！

讲台上的McCoy：你们当我这个班主任是死人吗？

 

“McCoy老师，请允许我代Spock向您表示歉意……”

“哼，Pointy就是有错，他是个大哭包！”

“Spock无法控制自己的情绪，导致在课堂上破坏教室秩序，影响学生与老师上课，今后我会加强对Spock的训练……”

“瓦肯控制情绪那套简直见鬼好吧，Pointy当然可以哭啦！我只是不喜欢他为了这么点小事就哭哭啼啼的，不就是要剪他的刘海嘛！”

（“Jim，闭嘴，待会儿再教训你！”）

“同样，我希望kirk先生能够尊重瓦肯的习俗，理解瓦肯人不同于人类之处……”

“不就是巴拉巴拉控制情绪面无表情那一套嘛！我听都听烦了，你上次、上次、上上次也是这一套，有没有别的说法啊！”

（“Jim，闭嘴！让Sarek大使把一句话说完！”）

“kirk先生如果不能够理解Spock作为一个瓦肯人对私人空间的要求，我将申请……”

“我和Spock不会分开！你休想让Spock转校！Spock，你想离开咱们学校吗？”

（“父亲，我……哇——”）

（“Jim！闭嘴！Spock，八字没一撇的事呢别哭啊！”）

“吾妻将在3.8分钟后到达，在那之前我建议我们三方先保持冷静。”

“我妈妈一会儿就过来踢你的屁股！”

（“Jim，请不要让我的父亲被踢屁股好吗？”）

“你爸爸就是一个混球，我妈妈也同意我的说法。”

（“Jim，求你安静！”）

“Sarek亲爱的，你不觉得我们的宝贝儿在地球上学之后英文词汇量得到了显著扩充吗？”

 

“Spock就是个爱哭鬼！”Jim气冲冲地对着正在批改作业的老师抱怨着，一点也没有正在办公室罚站的自觉。

McCoy捏着鼻梁在Jim张牙舞爪的字迹里面寻找答案，片刻之后叹了一口气把皱巴巴的作业本放在一边决定等心情好了再看。

“Bones老师，我不要和那个怪家伙坐同桌了，让我和新来的Sophia坐在一起吧，她看起来需要一个朋友熟悉校园。”Jim兴致勃勃地提议到，伸手抓起Pike老师放在矮桌上的糖果往嘴巴里塞。

“Jim，站回墙角。”

McCoy头也不抬地说着，语气中少见的威严让Jim瑟缩了一下，捏着衣角一点点蹭回去，黄色的上衣贴在墙面上，看上去乖巧可爱。

窗外的蝉鸣声越来越响，下课铃刺穿空气释放出被教室围困的小怪兽们。Jim眼巴巴地看着一个个小脑袋从办公室的窗前飞快略过，可怜兮兮地瘪嘴。

McCoy把一叠卷子扔在沙发上，摁着太阳穴开始找自己的教案。

“你上次发火的时候摔到桌子底下了。”

Jim小声地提醒。McCoy用脚尖把教案扒拉出来，瞄了一眼正对自己抿嘴微笑的Jim，点点头不是很想说话。Jim低下头晃着肩膀，空调嗡嗡响着，走廊渐渐安静下来。

“砰砰砰！”

“Bones老师有人敲门！”

刚坐下的McCoy叹了口气站起身，把蹿到背后探头探脑的小毛头瞪了回去，Jim背着手在远处站好，左晃晃右晃晃催促着老师开门。McCoy拧开把手，他的课代表Spock正一脸忧心地看着他，刘海上还别着半个小时前他的好同桌Jim强行挂上去的小红花。

“老师，Jim可以参加课间活动吗？”

不可以。McCoy在心里干巴巴地拒绝。Jim应该绑住双腿在教室补作业写检讨。

一双手抱住了他的小腿，McCoy僵硬地看着面前一脸期待的瓦肯小炸弹，感到背后贴着他小腿摇晃的人类小炸弹正在滴滴作响。

“当然了，只要放学前他能把欠的作业补——”

“Spocky我们去沙坑吧！”

Jim牵着Spock的手头也不回地往阳光下的操场冲过去，没跑几步就变成瓦肯人拉着人类小步跑。McCoy头抵着门框叹了口气，心想没收上作业Pike以后还教不教他这个班了？

-

** Jim Kirk使用了他的精灵球 **

 

十岁那年Spock和妈妈一起玩鬼屋。因为Sarek拒绝踏入那个不断有哀嚎传出的隧道。

“吾儿，你要保护好你的母亲。”

Spock攥紧妈妈的手郑重点头。

 

“Jim，这次你不可以打工作人员了。”McCoy递过冰淇淋，觉得自己一个上午苍老了十岁。

Jim满不在乎地点点头，抓过冰淇淋就跑。

我恨游乐园。McCoy扶着腰往小鬼头消失的地方跑去。

 

Spock觉得有什么东西从眼前一闪而过。他深吸一口气，板起脸挡在母亲身前。

“请不要笑，母亲，你这样会暴露我们的位置。”

 

Jim似乎看到了装扮成小精灵的新版本鬼怪。

什么垃圾设计？他随手扔掉纸巾跃跃欲试地拍拍手。

 

Spock一巴掌挥开伸向他耳朵的手。

“啊——！”

 

“你儿子打伤了我的被监护人！”

“你叫Spock？我叫Jim！”

“非常抱歉McCoy先生，我的丈夫会开车带我们去医院。”

“我可以摸摸你的耳朵吗？”

“女士，你的丈夫什么时候能过来？”

“哇！你可以做我的小精灵吗？”

“Jim你给我做好了不许动，你刚才可是打着旋飞到了墙上！”

“Bones！Spock说他愿意做我的小精灵！”

 

Sarek停下车向自己的妻子飞快走去，Amanda在他的脑海中大声尖叫着，而Spock含糊不清的低语更令他担忧。

 

“Spock，我们瓦肯不能做人类的小精灵。”

“否定的，三日前你在花园里不是这样和母亲说的。”

 

“Spock，你知道今天是什么日子吗？是你正式成为我的小精灵十周年纪念日！”

“Jim，我认为你在食堂大厅的餐桌上宣布这件事是不妥的。”

-

** 衣柜里看到小精灵Jim的故事。 **

 

Jim：你帮我拿一个楼下的苹果我就捏你的耳朵玩儿！

朴实憨厚Spock看着Jim啃苹果吧唧吧唧嘴：哪里不对？

 

Spock把自己天天锁在卧室里和小精灵玩儿，他觉得这比在人潮汹涌的大型娱乐场所把自己头朝下甩听妈妈尖叫来得有趣多了。

A妈严肃地训斥丈夫：不要再批评你儿子了，我今天趴在他卧室门口听到他自言自语，训斥自己不应该吃饭吧唧嘴。

S爹垂死挣扎：我是为了他好。

A妈：你再说一个字试试看？

卧室内，Jim和Spock大眼瞪大眼。

Jim：我还想吃一个苹果。

Spock：没有了……我给你拿别的好不好？

Jim：我讨厌你！

Spock：停止发脾气！

A妈听到儿子从卧室里传出的尖叫：你看你把Spock逼成什么样了？

S爹：……(我觉得有点委屈)

-

** 执行难的宇宙 **

 

Jim欠钱不还；Spock迫于生活压力在催债公司上班第一天就被一个金发蓝眼睛的目标搞得口吐白沫。

Jim欠钱不还；执行庭的年轻法官Spock耿直地蹲守债务人家门口风吹日晒三天被社区诊所McCoy医生抗进病房。

Jim欠钱不还；债权人Spock追到天涯海角第一次发现地球上居然还有人类能做到欠钱还能当大爷。

Jim欠钱不还；玩黑社会的Spock告诉他金钱债你肉偿吧，历经人世沧桑的军师McCoy眉头一皱觉得事情并不简单。

 

Jim欠钱……

Spock：给你卡！随便刷！

Jim买了一家汉堡店。没出息。

Spock心想：这个人好单纯不做作我好喜欢。

-

** 动人传说宇宙 **

 

Jim每天在悬崖边的树上等待着Spock归来。他的丈夫允诺他南方树林最坚实苍翠的枝桠构筑他们的新巢，最华丽炫美的羽毛妆点他们的爱窝。然而新雪落下又到春风吹拂，夏日暴雨退去后秋风吹过，Spock迟迟未归。每当Jim思念他丈夫，便拍打双翅发出思念的呼唤：

“尖儿——尖儿——尖儿——”

这便是望夫鸟的故事。

好了，游客朋友们请与我移步下一个景点，我们将会看到一块叫做McCoy的形似老母鸡的石头。关于McCoy当地也有一个动人的传说……

-

** 话唠Jim宇宙 **

Jim是美丽的、优雅的、令人目眩神秘的，也是话唠的、多嘴的、使人心烦意乱的。Spock带着诱哄的姿态将手中的布条绑在爱人的嘴上，人类在情爱中喋喋不休的唠叨终于化作了甜蜜的呻吟。

《震惊！百年黄图重现人间，传奇瓦肯画家Spock竟有变态性癖？》

-

** 关于大半辈子 **

（major character death）

James T Kirk将军下葬那日正是个艳阳天，葬礼的场面宏大而肃穆。此前拒绝出席的McCoy医生抱着胳膊在人群外嘟嘟囔囔地自言自语，没有媒体记者敢靠近他。

Spock大使向他走来时McCoy眯着眼睛对他笑了一下，干瘦的身体有些晃悠悠的。瓦肯人担忧地看着他的好友，好医生在大太阳底下揉着眼睛说，“看到你就想起Jim三十年前说的，和你因为眉毛的事情吵了大半辈子。”

Spock想说并无此事，McCoy并不在意好友挑起的眉头，只是自顾自说话，“我当时还说哪有人才活了30岁就大半辈子了呢？”

他说着说着便看着眼前那个金色的脑袋笑了起来，笑着笑着就哭了。

-

** 瞄准镜宇宙 **

 

Spock第一次见到Jim是在他的瞄准镜里，业内著名花花公子显然感受到了瓦肯人的死亡瞪视，对着竞争对手抛了个媚眼，表情十足地挑衅。

Spock在下一秒面无表情地一枪蹦了他的目标，随后迅速撤离，留下正准备掏刀子的Jim在尖叫的人群中气急败坏。

三天后求爱的Spock被Jim泼了一脸的鸡尾酒：

“你居然用属于我的赏金买花送我！抠门的大猪蹄子！不要脸！”

 

Spock最后一次看到Jim Kirk是在他的瞄准镜里。Jim明显知道Spock正举着枪对准自己，隔着人山人海对着高楼上的Spock笑得得意洋洋。Spock看着自己追踪了3.5个月的任务目标感到由衷的疲倦，他决定干完这一票，就回到瓦肯星再也不踏上这个恼人的星球。

上一秒还对着敞篷车上的美女吹口哨的Jim Kirk以灵活的动作爬上了跨江大桥的栏杆，Spock眼睁睁看着人类跳了下去，没有一丝一毫的犹豫。他扒开重重人群，只看到Jim临走前别在拉锁上的一只玫瑰花。

他的赏金在江面上没有留下一朵水花。

-

** 外卖宇宙 **

“这是不对的。”

Spock的脸被太阳晒得绿油油，他抿着嘴怒视着电动车上做得吊儿郎当的送餐员。Jim摘下一边的耳机，身体还随着鼓点在摇晃，他随手点了“完成送餐”，才看向自己的顾客。

“哈？你说什么？”

“这是不对的，”Spock举起了手中的饮料，冰块已经化了，上层的添加物和下层的茶水混在一起，液体的颜色变得浑浊得可怕，杯子上蒙着一层聊胜于无的水汽，Spock抹去额角的汗水，“你让我在楼下瞪了20.8分钟，期间你三次经过我的住所没有停下，你去给别的客人送餐了。”

“可是我准时送达了呀。”Jim把自己的手机怼到瓦肯人发射怒火的双眼前，大声为自己辩解，“你瞧，还有三分钟我才算迟到。”

“然而我的饮料已经有了不可逆转的破坏，它的口感将失去原有的美味。”Spock又使劲晃了晃手中的杯子，谴责的语言在空气中颤抖。

“行了吧瓦肯男孩，上次，上上次，还有上上上次你也是这么说的。”

Jim翻了个白眼，麻利地把车子转了一个方向。Spock不可置信地看着送餐员满不在乎的态度，觉得自己应该做出反击。

“这一次我会向平台投诉。”

“你猜怎么着，上次……算了。”Jim摇了摇头，下一秒已经骑着他的爱车蹿出了老远。

“记得好评呦亲！”

Spock站在瞪着远去的身影，几秒后掏出了手机。送餐员Jim Kirk在屏幕左上角对着他咧嘴大笑，Spock的拇指在哭脸上悬停了好久，终于还是恶狠狠地按下了那个傻兮兮的笑脸。

-

** 朴素农场男孩Jim Kirk **

 

金发男孩站在超市的冰柜旁，望着一排排包装精美的商品深情地自言自语着。

“我小时候，快乐是那么的简单，只要Sam给我买一根冰淇淋，我就能高兴一整天。现在Sam离家出走了，妈妈也不再给我零花钱了，Frank还要逼我辍学放羊，我就想重新吃一次冰淇淋，甚至是原味的也行。让我重新体验一次童年的美好……”

Spock僵硬地站在货架前，听着身后的人类念念叨叨。

“母亲，”他在心里默默想着，“地球比我想象得要复杂得多。”

 

“然后你就被瓦肯人用一支巧克力冰淇淋拐走了？”McCoy插着腰，左手里的漏勺微微颤抖着随时要敲上Jim毛茸茸的脑袋。

Jim咂咂嘴，意犹未尽地说：

“Spock可真是个好小伙啊。”

-

** 朴素农场男孩Jim Kirk 第二部 —— 令父母失望的Spock **

 

“宝贝儿，你今天做了什么呀？”

Amanda微笑着把儿子嘴角的巧克力残渣用手帕擦去，Spock握紧背后的双手，努力挺直自己的腰板。

“我帮助一个人类男孩完成了他的梦想。”

Spock在心中默默为自己打气，他勇敢地面对父亲洞察一切的犀利目光。Sarek放下手中的茶杯，走到了儿子面前，高大的身体将Spock瘦弱的身体笼罩于阴影之中。Spock深吸一口气，继续说着：

“这名人类男孩表示他深受感动……愿意从此以后永远跟随我。”

Spock似乎看到了什么恐怖的东西，他的嘴唇颤抖着，不安地向母亲看去，嫩白的脸蛋上看不到一丝血色。Amanda怜爱地把儿子抱在怀里，轻轻摇晃着年幼的孩童。

“这就是你尖叫着跑回家，还跑丢了一只鞋子的理由？”

Sarek叹了一口气坐回了沙发上，用PADD挡住了自己的脸。

“吾妻，”Sarek在脑海中对妻子说道，他的语气前所未有地沉重，“Spock恐怕不能继承我们吸人俱乐部的事业了。”

-

** Jim遇到Jane的刺激宇宙 **

 

“真是可爱。”Jane挑起Jim的下巴，温热的鼻息拂过男人额前的碎发。

“你也是。”Jim干巴巴地说道。他努力撑起自己企业号舰长的尊严，但凑过来的那张脸蛋属于另一个企业号舰长，这让情况变得有些复杂。

“我记得我们的寝室是往哪个方向走的，对吧？”Jane挑起眉毛，修长的指头往走廊深处指引，Jim不由自主地在对方温柔的催促下往前行走。

 

“喂！Spock，快做点什么！”McCoy惊恐地望着远去的金色背影推搡着身边一动不动的瓦肯大副。瓦肯人似乎是扎根于地砖纹丝不动，McCoy扭过头，一句咒骂卡在喉咙里。

“你他妈流什么鼻血！来人呐我需要一副担架！你们的大副要失血过多而死了！”

-

** 绝情镜像Spock宇宙（或者愚蠢镜像Jim宇宙） **

（major character death）

镜子Jim把镜子Spock绑在床上，拿着匕首在大副身上来回比划，发出吃吃的笑声。

然后他把自己划伤了。

镜子Jim太过倔强不肯给瓦肯人解绑，太过高傲不愿意像镜子Bones求助，太过笨拙以至于伤口过深流血不止。于是Spock眼睁睁看着人类的双眼一点点暗淡下去。

他轻松挣开束缚，站起身。他感到浑身充满力量。他带着悲伤的微笑收起了自己的匕首。

属于他的时代到来了。

-

** 同人大手Jim Kirk **

“Spock，你与其在我的每一篇更新下面秒赞留言不如直接约我出去吃饭？”

——消息提示：Surak与蓝眼睛不可兼得给您点了个赞（1秒前）

-

** 舍友 **

一个龟毛啰嗦死板 自我中心Spock，和一个大条鲁莽张扬自我中心Jim

McCoy：忍一忍，忍一忍，他们都是活生生的生命。

1.

Jim放下自己的行李，有些忐忑地在裤子上偷偷擦了擦自己汗津津的手。他的舍友站在床边冷漠地看着他，Jim对自己的大学生活突然不是那么期待了。

“你好呀，我叫Jim Kirk。”

他伸出自己的手，他想一个握手作为开始也许是不错的选择。

“Kirk先生，你太失礼了。”他的舍友倨傲地抬起头，“我叫Spock，我的全名发音对于你这样的地球人来说太过复杂，因此你没有必要知道。”

操。

2.

《我舍友也太奇葩了吧》

学校到底可不可以申请换宿舍啊！今天和后勤部门的人吵了一架。外星人了不起啊！拿着留学生奖学金了不起啊！刚才他居然拿着我的沐浴露让我放在自己的桌子上不要卫生间？？？我跟这个西瓜头耗上了！

\---

楼主太惨了，请告诉我们更多。

\---

Jim kirk，你对我的指控是有失偏颇的。

\---

前排围观。

\---

LOL

\---

LMAO

3.

“Spock，你的舍友怎么样？”Amanda轻快的笑容让年轻的半瓦肯松开了紧皱一天的眉头。

“尚可，”Spock歪了歪头，似乎想起了什么，严肃地补充道，“有些轻浮。”

“Spock，你要明白瓦肯人与地球人的社交习惯是存在差异的。”

Spock似乎仍沉浸在自己的思绪里，他点了点头，说道：“我意识到了，尽管他冒犯了我，但是他的外貌极具有审美价值，我没有直接指出他的错误。”

Amanda笑着摇摇头，觉得事情可能没有这么简单。

4.

“Jim，怎么突然打算提前修完所有学分？”

“Spock太奇葩了，他把我赶出宿舍，就为了给自己腾一个宇宙那么大的空间焚香冥想！全校没有一个人愿意和我换宿舍的，我又租不起房间。气死我了。”

5.

“你要搬走？”

“Bones愿意与我在外面合租。”

“这是……”

“不合逻辑的。再见Spock！——不，鉴于我们的选课与专业问题，也许再也不见！”

6.

“母亲，我这里空落落的。”

Amanda愣了三秒钟才意识到自己的儿子并不是饿了，而是失恋了。

她努力压抑住自己欣喜而八卦的笑容。

7.

“Spock，你来上什么近代诗歌散文赏析？”Jim猛地从座位上站起来，椅子倒在地上，教室里再无其他声音。

教授头疼地捏了捏自己的鼻梁：“Jim，我们现在正在上课，请你坐下。Spock，请继续你的回答。”

“Jim，我选修这门课是因为……”

“不，Spock，”教授抹了把脸，“我的意思是回答我的问题。”

8.

《我舍友也太奇葩了吧》

……

\---

楼主，还更新吗？听说今天308教室很热闹啊。

\---

更，怎么他妈不更了，该死的瓦肯人。

-

** 科科书店 **

“这本书不卖！”

“为何，这里是书店。”

“因为我还没看完。”

“你上次也是这样说的。”

“然后呢？”

“已经过去半个月了。”

“我一本书喜欢连续读五遍不行吗！”

“这是不合逻辑的。”

“为什么？”

“因为这本书有681页，人类的阅读速度不可能在15日内读五遍。”

“出去。”

“为何？”

“打烊了。”

“现在才……推搡客人是失礼的！”

-

** 互换身体 **

Spock睁开眼睛，发现自己睡在一堆啤酒罐头脏衣服还有外卖盒子里。

Jim回来的时候发现自己的房间无比整洁的，桌子上的作业还被批改了。

他想了想自己回来之前在干什么，突然有点心虚。

-

** Spock不喜欢家里新雇佣的园丁 **

 

人类Jim Kirk是瓦肯科学院短期交换生，此刻正在Sarek大使家的花园里大声哼着歌儿修剪灌木丛。

“Jim唱歌真好听啊。”

Amanda一边把牛奶放到Spock的手边，一边望着窗外的忙忙碌碌的人类感叹道。Jim的身影在Spock的窗户下徘徊了一个上午，Spock不明白母亲为何要雇佣一个效率如此之地且如此聒噪的园丁。

“Jim是瓦肯科学院今年最优秀的交换生呢。”Amanda又把一盘小饼干放在了桌上。

“之一。”Spock补充道。

“而且长得还特别可爱。”

Spock低下头。Spock打开了新的文档。Spock意识到自己开错了文档。Spock把新的文档关上了。

“你为什么不去和Jim聊聊天呢？你们有不少课程是重合的。”

Amanda把第二杯牛奶放在了桌上。Spock没有注意到母亲是什么时候走的。他想请母亲回来把多余的一杯牛奶端走。他不想和唱歌跑调的人类说话。

 

“你永远是母亲最爱的小宝贝。”Amanda突然拉住了即将上学的儿子。

“母亲，我不是‘小宝贝’。”Spock郑重地回答。

“只是为了让你放心。”Amanda眨了眨眼睛。“和Jim多说说话吧。”

Spock抿紧了嘴，在Sarek严厉的注视下点了点头。动作间他觉得自己的脖子要裂开了。

 

“我认为把灌木修剪成地球哺乳类动物是不合逻辑的。”Spock小声地自言自语。

“多么可爱的小狗啊！”Amanda握住了Jim的手。

“肯定的。”Sarek把妻子的手抽了回来，藏在自己的袖子下面。

“谢谢您的夸奖，夫人。”人类笑眯眯地对大使家的小儿子说道。

 

Amanda请Jim在家里吃饭。Spock看着坐在自己专属座位上的人类，默默地回到了书房。

“你不喜欢Jim吗？”

Amanda站在儿子的卧室门口疑惑地说。母亲从未对自己的情感做出如此的误判，Spock悲伤地转了个身，他盯着墙壁等待着母亲离开。

“Spock，”Amanda握住了儿子的肩膀。瓦肯青年不自在地绷直了后背。“请看着我。”

Spock叹了口气。

“他笑得太多了。”

Amanda的眼睛在发光，虽然她看上去很美丽，但是Spock的心中拉响了一级警报。

-

** 催稿人 **

“你说什么？！”

Jim猛地一拍桌子，瓦肯人的身体微微抽搐了一下，脸上仍是一派镇定自若。

“你怎么可以把写完的文档删除了！你！给！我！找！回！来！”

“我完成后发现文章缺乏逻辑，把缺乏逻辑的文章发表于杂志上是不合逻辑的。”

Jim恨不得一巴掌把Spock打飞，但是他打不过瓦肯人，而明天就是截止日期了。他颓丧地瘫坐在椅子上。Spock悠闲地喝了一口牛奶。

Jim热的牛奶。该死的瓦肯人。

“那你什么时候能写出来，明天就是截稿日期了你没忘了吧。”

“不知道。没有忘。”

“没忘就好——等等什么叫做不知道？”

“我没有灵感，写不出新的文章。”

瓦肯人，灵感？这才不符合逻辑好吧！

“那你怎么样才会有灵感啊大作家？”

瓦肯人皱了皱眉头，Jim翘着二郎腿在椅子上晃着。Spock的手指在下巴上搭成一个塔。

“需要外部感官刺激。”

室内陷入了短暂的静谧。人类瞪着瓦肯人。瓦肯人坦然回视。人类摇了摇头，瓦肯人眨了眨眼睛。

“好吧，刺激就刺激！”

Jim猛地跳起来，椅子倒在地上。Spock看着Jim麻利脱衣服的动作，看着突然暴露在自己面前的，在阳光下闪着光的肌肉，决定把自己那句辩解吞到肚子里。

-

** 瓦肯房东，俏房客和另一个不那么俏的房客 **

"你的卧室是左手第一个房间，饭菜在冰箱里。"

玄关处的瓦肯人从鞋柜上的盘子里精准地挑起钥匙，头也不回地离开了自己的不动产。McCoy还未来得及说出口的客套话被咔哒一声关上的房门拍回了嗓子眼。

好吧，也不能指望瓦肯房东欢天喜地热情洋溢地迎接租客不是吗？

他耸了耸肩，弯下腰打算提起自己少得可怜的家当。

“顺便，”瓦肯人锃亮顺滑的瓜皮头突然出现在客厅的窗外，不大不小的声音落在医生年迈的耳中无异于一个小炸弹。“Jim在他卧室的床上。”

“管我他妈屁––”

“希望你不要打扰他。”

瓦肯人的脑瓜子像来时那样干净利落地消失了，客厅里一片寂静，McCoy的胸口因为惊吓与莫名其妙的愤怒而剧烈起伏，他从未如此鲜明地感受到自己还“活着”这一事实。

老子要退房！

-

** 别踩白块儿宇宙 **

 

Spock：不要再玩游戏了。

Jim：哇呀呀呀呀！！！你给我走这边！操！

Spock：你踩漏一个白键我今晚操你一次。

Jim：算了我睡了明天早上还要开会。

 

Jim：Spock？你怎么还没睡？

Spock：这不合逻辑，白键出现的频率和音乐节奏没有对上。

Jim：把游戏关了，拖一秒钟睡一天沙发，计时开始——

Spock：我这就来

-

** 月亮与六便士宇宙 **

“Jim，我能否请你借我些许钱？”

“这可不像你，Spock，”人类挑起眉毛，“你居然向我借钱，而且没有明确数额到第二位小数？”

瓦肯人逆着光的表情有些晦涩，他沉默地前行着，似乎不在意步伐微微落后的人类有没有跟上他。

“你不愿意借我钱。为何？”

“因为你是个混蛋。”人类不假思索。

“你很清楚我若非穷困潦倒走投无路，不会向你开口。”

“你穷困潦倒走投无路？我很高兴。你是个混蛋，你活该。”

“即使我因此死亡？你会难过吗，人类？”

“你大可试试，看看我会不会在你的坟前用眼泪浇灌出一朵黄玫瑰来。”

 

Jim Kirk跪在低矮的墓碑前，石碑因为泪水而显得斑驳。人类惨淡的双唇亲吻爱人的名字，透明的泪水灌溉出鲜艳的花朵。他的背影在夕阳下神圣而虔诚。他被爱神的箭射穿了心脏，却甘之如饴。

Spock凝视着他的画作，彻夜未眠的双眼被清晨的阳光逼出了泪花。他伸手抚摸人类金色柔软的头发，未来得及干涸的颜料将画面涂染得肮脏杂乱。

瓦肯人从画板上一把扯下画纸揉成一团，愤怒地扔进墙角。他揉了揉僵硬的脸颊，黄色的颜料在皮肤上涂抹出一朵小小模糊的花来。

-

**绝对不是蜘蛛侠**

 

Jim参加随便一个什么活动被随便一个什么动物咬了一下获得了随便一个什么超能力，然后每天也不想着上学吃饭回家了，就天天在城镇里面穿着蓝黄两色紧身衣（他爸爸的）想着干一票大（好）事。

后来他就成了科科（Kirk）侠。

Spock是每天抓着他干的好事写文章抨击私法正义担忧教育体系的笔杆子侠。

后来被科科侠的支持者群殴致死了，McCoy都没有救过来。

对好友隐秘身份一无所知的McCoy无意间告诉兴冲冲想要找Bones暴露惊天秘密的Jim今天手术台上死了一个很惨的人，暗恋Spock的Jim五雷轰顶。

然后他就去干了一票大的，科科侠从此隐匿江湖。

 

 

 

 

 


	4. 肥胖宇宙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大家都胖乎乎的。

 

**我相信即使在肥胖宇宙Jim也会胖出风采**

Spock：McCoy医生，我认为你近几年来对Kirk舰长的有意纵容直接导致了今日的意外。

McCoy：哦？大地精，你是在怪我吗？是谁在餐厅偷偷帮他的亲亲舰长吃花椰菜的？

Spock：医生，我认为你你的指控是不妥的。

McCoy：还在Jim往咖啡里疯狂加方糖的时候打掩护？

Spock：医生，我发现你多次在舰长对你眨眼睛的时候放弃对他的运动监督。

McCoy：就好像他每次对你使狗狗眼你就不会中招似的。

Spock：所以你承认你对舰长让步了。

McCoy：你等着，他这次伤好了我就押他去健身！每天！你呢，大地精？

Spock：我将会更严格地执行他的健康食谱。

因为太胖在舰桥上绊倒椅子摔了一跤压断自己骨头的Jim Kirk，刚醒过来听到好医生和大副的恐怖对话，吓得两眼一翻又晕过去了。

-

**老年肥胖的场合**

Spock吃了一本情话大全

上了年纪之后Kirk舰长的腰就像吹气球一样鼓起来，他快速冲过走廊的样子就像一个前行滚动的小行星。五十岁那年舰队不得不为了他把企业号上的所有门都拓宽了一些，专门定制了独属于他的舰长椅免得再次出现舰长从容起身时椅子也跟着离地的外交事故。

除此之外一切正常。McCoy还是能够在Jim后颈上层层叠叠的肉里精准瞄准好友血管；船员仍然爱戴他们他们在舰桥上啃苹果的上司；克林贡人对他们体积乘二的敌人依旧咬牙切齿。

Jim被闹铃声吵醒，拍着爱人的肩膀嚷嚷着，亲爱的能帮我穿上鞋子吗？

瓦肯人闻言起身，他虔诚地跪在爱人肿胀的脚前捧起特大号的靴子：

“当然了，亲爱的。为你，千千万万遍。”

-

 **睡前活塞（极限）运动** （Explicit）

Jim四仰八叉地躺在床上，腿间的赘肉迫使他的双腿张开，像是坏了的圆规。他的肚子高高低隆起，蜿蜒着久坐的折痕，不可逾越的高峰挡住了他的脑袋。Jim不耐烦地拍了拍床板，他艰难地抬抬起头，层层叠叠的下巴杵在胸口，脖子以可见的幅度颤抖着。

“Spock，快过来。”

Spock站在墙角慢条斯理地脱衣服。瓦肯人发扬一丝不苟的民族精神仔仔细细地把长袍叠好，抚平每一个褶皱。浅色的内裤松松垮垮地挂在他的胯间，Jim烦躁地朝爱人挥手，胳膊上的肉小小地摆动着，即使开了空调还是有汗水在茂密的毛发间缓缓流下。

“Spock！快上来！”

Jim拍了拍自己的肚子，响亮沉闷的震颤中软绵绵的肉抖了抖。Spock犹犹豫豫地把最后一件衣服放在叠好的衣服堆上，爬上了床垫。他跨坐在爱人的身上，Jim冲他露出一个期待的微笑，下身精神抖擞地抵在腹部陡峭的坡度上。

Spock拉伸了一下背部的肌肉，深吸一口气，开始了每日一次的极限运动。

 

McCoy：所以你就躺在那里什么都不做吗？

Jim：上一次我打算做点什么，Spock的小腿折了，你忘了吗？

McCoy：我真的很想忘掉那一次……

-

 **扭曲镜像** （mirror universe, explicit）

吃得肥胖英武的Jim一边捅Spock一边呜呜呜地哭着。

“我没力气了，Spock，腰好痛。”

“继续。”企业号大副一把揪住舰长花白而没剩下几根的头发，咬牙切齿地说，“你这个臃肿的，窝囊的，没用的人类。”

“那你还爱不爱我嘛。”人类咬牙挺身，撅着嘴巴在瓦肯人冰冷干瘦的身体上拱来拱去，发出细微的嘟囔声。

Spock猛地把人类推开，他起身拉上自己黑色的制服裤，把金色的上衣扔到床上茫然无措的人类身上。

“该去开会了，我的舰长。”

-

**相识**

Spock是在酒吧的厕所里第一次见到Jim的。红色学员制服的人类抱着马桶哇哇大吐，然后在地上瘫软成一团，肉呼呼的手指头在瓷砖上无意识地滑动着，富有弹性的肚子在地上挤压出一个富有力量的形状。

瓦肯意识到这就是老板让他寻找的大胃王比赛的冠军，吃了1701个汉堡的Jim Kirk。

人类听到有人靠近，艰难地抬起头，脖子上的肉层层堆积，挤压出几条可爱的褶皱，Spock握紧了自己的手。Jim眼泪汪汪地看着Spock——的肚腩，忍不住用手按了按。

Spock发出了陶醉的闷哼。

Jim狡猾地笑了。

-

**欢迎回到企业号**

Jim吃力地踮起脚尖，他努力把自己肉乎乎的手臂张开，他觉得自己甚至能听到肌肉撕裂尖叫的声音。

“Spock！”人类甜腻腻地大喊着。

“Jim，我珍视你。”

瓦肯人用力抓住爱人的双手，他们愉快地互相撞击对方的肚子，感受力的作用将他们的身体向后拉扯，再用力把对方拽到自己的怀里。他们凸起的腹部在空中晃动着，带起快乐的节奏。

“你瘦了。”Spock皱眉。

Jim笑了起来，比锅里烧得咯咯作响的植物油还要明亮。

-

**Spock的绮丽梦境**

 

Jim最近瘦了不少，微笑的时候下巴两层薄薄的肉颤巍巍的。Chekove心疼得把Sulu送给他的爱心饭团全部给了舰长，非逼着他在舰桥上吃下去。

“舰长好可怜，”领航员伤感地说，“一定是医生又制定什么健康食谱了，一天只吃十块牛排根本不够嘛。”

大家纷纷低头默哀，觉得医生的形象又凶残不少。

“不是哦，”Jim踱着悠闲的步伐摸着自己的肚子出现在餐桌边上，顺手拿起了一根薯条，“我只是怀孕了胃口不好。”

Sulu一不留神把所有的番茄酱挤在了奶油蘑菇汤里面。

 

Spock猛地睁开眼，Jim的呼吸在他的耳边平稳地流淌着。他小心翼翼地伸开五指放在Jim的肚子上，感受着那里面的思维。

“好饿啊——冰淇淋——Spock的胸毛嘿嘿嘿——意大利面——吸溜吸溜——”

 

第二天Jim顶着Spock失望的眼神艰难地往嘴里塞着Spock递给自己的第八盘面，莫名觉得自己辜负了瓦肯人，根本不敢说自己吃腻了。

-

**人类崇拜**

人类的身体构造使得他们比瓦肯更容易养出一身松软的，色泽可爱的肥肉。

Sarek迎娶Amanda的时候瓦肯星锣鼓喧天，举星球欢腾，Sarek沾亲带故的同胞们走路生风。

来自AOS宇宙和TOS宇宙的Sarek对此表示心情复杂。

-

**人类肥胖发展史**

Jim年轻的时候胖得像个梨——也就是说上半身还是有些线条的，Spock偷偷为爱人的曲线计算了方程式。

中年的时候Jim的身体涨成了大苹果，Spock宣称他的爱人的体香是水果的清香。

后来Jim的身躯不再富有弹性，Spock抱着软绵绵的爱人，他们一起在沙滩上乘凉，Spock细心地将人类肘弯卡住的沙子挑出来，然后亲吻Jim烤肉味的嘴唇。

-

**黏腻日常**

 

Spock在他们结婚纪念日的早晨趁着Jim熟睡，在人类手背的涡涡里放细碎的小花。

Jim觉得这很浪漫。

 

Jim声称他能在一群人里面分清Spock的脚步声，以及Spock滚动过弯道的时候独特的摩擦空气的声音。

当他这么说的时候Spock的眼神就会变得特别温柔，像一杯热巧克力，让Jim吞口水。

 

Jim说要跳“七重纱之舞”给Spock解闷，Spock后来花了半个小时才把丈夫从一堆丝巾中间给解出来。

然后他们兴致上来，玩了捆绑PLAY。

 

Jim又胖了一些，Spock对此表示十分满意。

他看着Jim骂骂咧咧地穿上不合身的制服，充满期待地把Jim拉向自己身边。Jim的手肘被制服的袖子勒出了一圈红色的边缘，Spock着迷地抚摸着被挤出一圈的肉，发出逻辑的惊叹。

他们搬进了新的公寓，但是家具还没有来得及全部摆放。Jim叹着气躺在地上，一身的肉流淌到了地上摊开来，Spock拿出了PADD打着转绕着人类拍照。

Jim微微抬起脑袋，拍了拍冰凉的地砖：“Spock，一起躺下呀！”

“亲爱的，请保持这个姿势，我想给你的下巴来一个特写。”

Jim咯咯笑了起来，Spock觉得这个声音平底锅里比煮热的植物油还好听。

 

夏天的时候Spock趴在Jim圆润冰凉的肚皮上，感受着上下起伏的节奏，觉得岁月静好。

Jim：Spock，你有点沉，中午的披萨要被你挤出来了。

-

**McCoy再也不想靠近这两颗粉红色的肉球了**

 

Jim与Spock玩躲猫猫游戏，藏在了窗帘后面。

Spock五次经过窗边可疑的大鼓包都视而不见，来来回回喊着“我看见你了，Jim”，直到二十分钟后Jim憋不住大笑着自己滚了出来。

被迫参与两人情趣游戏的McCoy以极其扭曲的姿势卡在柜子里白眼翻到天灵盖。

 

Spock极力禁止Jim在度假的时候给小朋友表演一口吃半个巨无霸汉堡。

McCoy表示他再也不想给Jim治下巴脱臼这么愚蠢的病了。

 

自从交了Spock这个男朋友之后Jim再也没有弯腰/蹲下/坐下/趴下捡过东西。不过在那之前大半时候他会撒娇让McCoy帮他把掉在地上的东西拿起来。

McCoy：不知道为什么有些惆怅呢。

 

Spock的手被割伤了，Jim心疼地把Spock的手指放在自己腹部的第二道褶子里，他知道Spock最喜欢那里的触感。

Spock闷哼了一声，看着他的眼神像融化了的焦糖。

“操！”McCoy大叫起来，“你这样大地精的伤口会感染的！拔出来！”

 

企业号舰长迷人风趣，每一个星球的大使都折服于他的风采。但是不是每一个人都能抚摸着他的小肚腩，感受那完美的弧度。

Jim无奈地把肚子上不知何时又贴上去的小纸条撕了下来。

“'Spock大副所有物？'Bones，别开这个玩笑了，要不是刚才照了照镜子我都没看到这个破纸条。”

“哼，我看大地精可喜欢我帮他这个忙了。”McCoy瞥了一眼门口的大副。

Spock没有反驳，McCoy得意地笑了起来，开心地滚进了自己的办公室。


	5. Spock和Jim吵架了

1.

McCoy医生以维护舰桥成员心理健康为理由把两个人赶进了寝室。Spock大副转头就回了办公室。

kirk舰长在床上和被子厮打了半个小时，累得睡着了。

2. 

不合逻辑恋爱俱乐部第308次紧急会议。

“父亲，关于我3.8岁那年你和母亲爆发的争吵，请问你是如何使母亲消气的？”

“Spock，请先回答我一个问题，你如何得知我与你母亲的争吵的？”

“那天晚上你睡在客厅沙发里。”

4. 

“儿子，原来那天晚上偷偷进厨房吃薯片的不是你的哥哥？”

5.

“Spock！刚才父亲给我发了1GB的道歉信！你知道这是怎么回事吗？我们都十几年没有讲话了！”

6.

Spock按照父亲的意见给Jim买了一束花。他们吃着Spock精心准备的晚餐舒舒服服地窝在床上看了一场电影。

然后Spock在客厅的沙发里睡了一个晚上。

7.

“儿子，你母亲当年的反应是一模一样的。”

Spock提出了退会申请。

俱乐部主席Sarek无情驳回了。

8.

“大地精，你到底为什么和舰长吵架？”

大副无奈地叹了一口气。

“我的推特小号被Jim发现了。”

McCoy翻了翻Spock的个人主页，同情地拍了拍瓦肯人的肩膀：“Spock，用逻辑体吐槽人类的账号真的不多，更何况你的账号简介还叫‘蓝眼睛和翘屁股不是不合逻辑的借口’。”

“那是Uhura写的！”Spock涨绿了脸。


	6. Spock有时过于耿直

 

**专业术语就很烦**

Spock认为确认恋爱关系必须要明示，而Jim认为根据长久的实践和广泛的习俗只要默示甚至沉默也可以，Spock表示Jim这样容易造成意思与表示不一致或者误解误传等情形，Jim认为对方拘泥于要式太过死板，达不成合意的两个人吹胡子瞪吵了一架。

Bones：你们两个有功夫大庭广众之下打嘴仗不如找个房间好好打“嘴”仗(｀´）

-

**叫叫ABC**

假设大副曾经在舰队医务室学过这套急救措施，假设有一天舰长大副一起去酒吧，大副上了个厕所回来就看到舰长喝酒倒在地上醉成一滩烂泥，浑身恶臭，然后大副一本正经地施救，全套一丝不苟——

“先生、先生，醒醒啊！”

“快来人啊，这里有人晕倒了！”

医生光速冲进来，场面一度十分混乱。

-

**公主抱不存在的**

Jim和Spock从商场出来的时候外面下雨了（Jimmy：hooray!!!），瓦肯人让Jim原地等等，人类乖巧点头，瓦肯人心里有不好的预感。

买完雨伞出来就看到Jim在水坑中奔跑跳跃，东闯西跑，水花四溅，宛如智障。

后来瓦肯人扛着Jim回家的。

Jim：你抱我，我拎袋子，这样你就不累了——等等说好的公主抱呢？

-

**Spock觉得不好笑**

Jim：Spock，今天五月20日了，在这个一年一次的特殊日子里我想——

Spock：怎么了吗？

Jim：我想给你拜个早年！

-

**游戏手残党Jim**

 

Spock：不要再玩游戏了。

Jim：哇呀呀呀呀！！！你给我走这边！操！

Spock：你踩漏一个白键我今晚操你一次。

Jim：算了我睡了明天早上还要开会。

 

Jim：Spock？你怎么还没睡？

Spock：这不合逻辑，白键出现的频率和音乐节奏没有对上。

Jim：把游戏关了，拖一秒钟睡一天沙发，计时开始——

Spock：我这就来

-

**千载难逢的好机会**

 

Jim：我来到你家。

Spock：是的。

Jim：在你的房间里。

Spock：是的。

Jim：在你的床上坐着。

Spock：是的。

Jim：而你爸妈不在家。

Spock：是的。

Jim：所以？你不打算做点什么吗？

Spock犹豫了一下，把床上的人类推倒，用被子裹好，然后关上了灯。

Spock：晚安，Jim。

 

第二天，McCoy的诊所，医生笑瘫在地上。

McCoy：别担心Spock，只是暂时分手而已，你们很快会复合的。

Spock：Jim到底想让我做什么？

McCoy：他……他想和你打枕头仗！

Spock：不合逻辑，不过下一次我会配合的。

McCoy：好地精，有悟性，我相信这样下去不就你们就可以结婚了。

-

**瓦肯人太沉了**

 

Spock出发前往新瓦肯的前一个晚上，和Jim在床上抱成一团。

Jim：太沉了。

Spock：对不起，我不该压在你身上。晚安。

Jim在黑暗中盯着从自己身上麻溜滚到床的最远处的深色身影目瞪口呆。

 

Jim：我本来是想说“思念压着我太沉了”。

McCoy：Drama Queen，你丈夫只是去开两天会好吗？

-

**瓦肯的高智商被狗吃了**

 

Jim：我喜欢一个同事——准确说我爱上了他。

Spock：我建议你对他直接阐述你的情感，作为一个事业有成外貌英俊的人类，我认为你的成功率高达……

Jim：可是我有些害羞。

Spock：那么你可以先接近他，然后向他暗示你的情感。

Jim：比如？

Spock：比如邀请他共同进餐。

Jim：这个我做了。还有呢？

Spock：和他一起进行业余娱乐活动。

Jim：我经常在假期约他一起去博物馆和水族馆。

Spock：你可以尝试做亲昵的行为以此试探。

Jim：揽肩膀拍手臂算吗？

Spock：以瓦肯人的标准，是的。

Jim：可是他还是没有反应？

Spock：那么他要么智力低下，要么对你没有相同的情感。在这种情况下我建议你放弃。

 

McCoy：大地精说得对，他脑子有问题，我觉得你他妈的应该换一个追求对象。

Jim：闭嘴，我想喝酒。

-

**社交网络**

 

Jim：Spock，你为什么不给我发的照片点赞？

Spock：舰长，我认为你发的照片在构图上存在重大失误，且画面过于杂乱无章，我建议你……舰长，你去哪里，你的午餐还没吃完。

 

Jim：Spock，你为什么不给我们的合影点赞？

Spock：舰长，拍摄照片的时候我已经过对你的摄影技术的赞美。

 

Jim：Spock，你为什么不给我的推点赞？

Spock：舰长，你今日发出的照片共计52张，推文32条我认为全部点赞是不符合逻辑的。

 

Spock：医生，Jim取消关注我了，这是人类情侣提出分手的征兆吗？

McCoy：这个时候你倒是显得挺懂嘛？

-

在舰桥上又一次被气疯的Jim跳上舰长椅大骂：“Spock你个大屁眼子！”

瓦肯人意味深长地看了一眼舰长包裹在紧身制服裤下的屁股。

领航员：“Sulu先生，舰长和大副怎么突然不吵架了呀？”

-

**婚姻危机**

Jim：Spock你进来了吗？

Spock：……

Spock（拍拍人类松垮垮的屁股蛋子）：完事儿了。

 


	7. Sarek在内心逻辑尖叫

 

Spock爹痛恨自己的小儿子离经叛道的选择，在各种社交场合里面对恼人的亲戚朋友同事们他只能这样保留自己的尊严：

他下乡扶贫去了。

多亏了他姐姐在单位里照顾他。

他当然会回来，以后考公务员有加分的。

户口会迁回来的，这个必须有。

谈恋爱？工作的时候怎么能谈恋爱呢！！！

-

**父亲的奇异审美**

 

Spock二岁生日前一天，Sarek瞒着家人在商场逛了一天，买了他认为最可爱的毛绒玩具，摸进儿子的房间悄悄摆在Spock的床头。

第二天清晨在厨房哼着歌儿做蛋糕的Amanda听到儿童房传出惊天动地的哭嚎声，差点吧奶油倒在丈夫脸上。

 

“你的爸爸并不是为了你选择了星舰学院或者找了人类男朋友生气，”Amanda搓了把脸，像是在憋笑又像是在叹气，“是因为你上学前打包行李的时候忘了把这个带走了。”

Spock沉默地看着母亲在镜头前举起那个奇丑无比的童年噩梦，清楚地记得自己把那个绿色长毛纽扣眼睛的黑色玩偶放在了柜子的最深处，并且用两摞杂志压得死死的。(就好像怕那个怪物自己会跑出来一样)

“母亲，我要去实验室了。”

他假装自己没看到视频画面远处父亲来回走动的身影。

 

“Spock，你到底送了David什么？我从来没见他哭的这么厉害！”

“那是我父亲送的。”Spock看着在Amanda怀里哭得上气不接下气的儿子，内心升起一股奇异的满足感。


	8. GotGXStar Trek

Groot：I am Groot.  
Bones：I am a doctor.  
Groot：I am Groot.  
Bones：I am a doctor.  
Groot：I am Groot.  
Bones：I am a doctor.  
Groot：I am Groot.  
Bones：I am a doctor.  
Groot：I am Groot.

  
Bones：行！好！我认输了！这他妈什么破外交任务啊！  
Groot：I am groot.  
Bones：……  
Bones：JIM！！！！！！！

-

Bones：I am doctor.  
Spock：医生，你没有加不定冠词。


	9. 喜马拉雅山上的猴子

major character death

 

“Jim，不要去想喜马拉雅山上的猴子。”

跳大腿舞的Pike，虎豹小霸王，喜马拉雅山上的猴子，鸡肉三明治，猎户座的绿皮肤姑娘，泛银河系含漱爆破液，喜马拉雅山上的猴子手舞足蹈，J氏管，克林贡人的额头，威士忌，三维国际象棋，喜马拉雅山上的猴子堆雪人，Bones举着相位枪，轮机长把自己炸上天，Sarek在夏威夷跳草裙舞，喜马拉雅山上的……

他终于不再想到死去的Spock。


	10. 大家都是小朋友

**舰长变小朋友**

 

McCoy放弃了治疗

Jimmy：这个按钮干嘛用的？

Bones：别动，那个会——

轰隆！！！！

Bones：——我怎么一点也不意外呢？

 

忙碌了一天爸爸回到家

McCoy一天处理了三个烧伤病人把两个船员拼回原来的形状接生了一个孕妇又填写了两摞报告之后跑到舰长寝室。

金发小天使坐在一片狼藉的卧室里抬起脑袋，对他露出一个大大的笑容。McCoy心都化……

Jim：来陪我拼这个4000x的拼图好吗？

McCoy：不了，告辞。

 

怎样科学地和小朋友玩耍在线等挺急的

被夺命连环call紧急从科学实验室召唤到舰长寝室的Spock花三分钟就拼好了拼图。  
然后用半个小时才哄好了大哭的Jim。

又花一个小时企图说服Jim不要玩骑大马。

McCoy：所以你认为把游戏变成你摆着金鸡独立的姿势让Jim素描是一种胜利吗？

 

逻辑睡前故事

Jim：我想听故事。

Spock：关于宇宙的起源有多种假设，我认为最引人入胜的假说之一是……

McCoy：不公平，为什么我讲瓦肯生理解剖这小子却不肯听？

 

阴险McCoy

Jim：Spock把我的画挂在了他的寝室里！就是那幅他摆成大公鸡的！

McCoy：真棒，我觉得企业号的大家都想知道这个故事，你不如和每一个人都说说？

Jim：好哒！

-

**大副变成小瓦肯（又：Mommy Jimmy）**

 

太嗨啦救急

企业号成员还没有来得及赞叹大副童年形象的可爱，小Spock便因为无法探知到与母亲的链接而陷入惊恐。

场面一度及其混乱，直到舰长不慎与大副手掌相触。

 

黏人小朋友

McCoy双手撑着走廊不肯放人：Jim，Spock现在才五岁，不能在舰桥呆着。

Jim悲伤地示意自己和小朋友十指相扣的右手：可是他不肯松手怎么办。

McCoy：你别去舰桥了乖。

Jim：我很委屈但是我不哭。

McCoy翻了一个白眼。

 

太嗨啦的妙用

Sarek大使吃饭中被突然连线。

Jim觉得Sarek的表情从来没有这么丰富过:惊讶——怀念——温柔——一本正经。他觉得自己受到了惊吓。

Jim说明原因并举起来自己被熟睡的Spock紧抓的右手。

Sarek沉默了三秒后说：不然你们先牵着吧，辛苦你了谢谢。

 

比赛赢了小朋友的后果

McCoy：Spock怎么又哭了？Jim：我只是和他比赛吃蔬菜饼干不小心超水平发挥了而已！谁知道他好胜心这么强啊？

McCoy：你为什么好胜心这么强……为什么Spock要和你比赛吃饼干？

Jim：因为他才五岁？

McCoy：不用你提醒我。

 

如何哄尿床的逻辑小南瓜

Spock半夜发现自己尿床了，偷偷抽泣。Jim听到声音醒来，一摸床单就知道怎么回事了。

Jim：不哭不哭！我七岁还尿床呢！

Spock：可是你是人类。

Jim：你还是半个人类呢。而且你才五岁。

Spock：我已经五岁了，五岁的瓦肯儿童尿床，不合逻辑。

Jim：我们先去洗澡，然后再推理这个事件合不合逻辑好不好？

Spock：要泡泡。

Jim：好，要泡泡。很多泡泡。

-

**McCoy变成小Bones**

 

少年老成

“Kirk舰长，我觉得你应该多吃一点蔬菜。”

Jim抬头看了眼面前认真严肃的小朋友，艰难地张嘴试图说话。

“舰长，嘴巴里有东西不应该说话。”

Spock快管管他！Jim扭过头看着身边低头喝汤的瓦肯人。Spock把面前的盘子移开，拿起了面前的沙拉，仿佛自己的脚没有被舰长踩了又踩。

“这个我帮你吃了吧，你可以吃我的西兰花。”脑袋堪堪冒出桌面的小Leonard愉快地拿走了舰长面前的炸薯条。

Jim张嘴想要抗议，一双绿色的眼睛看了过来，不知为何他竟然闭上了嘴。

 

狗狗眼使用的年龄限制

“Leonard。”Jim蹲下身，小男孩抬起了头，一脸的不耐烦。Jim乐呵呵地拍着他的肩膀，“你可以叫我Jim。”

“Jim，你可以回答我一个问题吗？”

“当然。”

“为什么有时候你会叫我Bones？”

“那是我给你的昵称，你不喜欢吗？”Jim使劲眨巴着眼睛。

“不喜欢。”小男孩板起了脸，Jim用力挤了挤自己的眼皮，试图让眼睛看起来蒙上一层水光。小Leonard撇着嘴，“我想去科学实验室看Tribble了，你还有事吗，Jim？”

Jim呆滞地点了点头，听到背后传来瓦肯人莫名轻快的喃喃自语。

“同样的招数放在人类小孩身上是没有用处的，舰长。”

 

七岁看老

“Leo我们来比赛吃巧克力曲奇看谁一分钟吃得最多吧！”

坐在椅子上认真看书的小男孩翻了个白眼。

Jim梦游般走出了娱乐室。

“太像了……太像了……”

“舰长，你还好吗？”

“跟Bones一模一样……”


	11. Jim变成了Jane

**衣着困扰**

“Uhura，如果你在舰桥上肚子痒该怎么办？”

“直接挠啊。”通讯官翻了个白眼。

“可是我真的好痒，隔着衣服抓还是难受，又不能把裙子拉起来，从袖子口伸手进去又够不到——你不信我够给你看……”

“你是白痴吗？”

Carol就在此时撩着裙子一边挠肚子一边打着哈欠经过两人身边。

-

Jim写了一篇建议舰队给女性配备半身裙和裤子的报告。理由是这样姑娘们想要一次走三个台阶的时候比较方便。

-

Jim在舰桥上无聊得玩头发分叉。

-

**情深智障**

Jim在第三天因为不想清理枕头上的头发把长发剃了，并拿着一撮金发问Spock要不要和他交换信物。

第二天全企业号没有船员敢看一眼大副缺了一个口子的刘海，McCoy在医疗湾治疗了一打笑得肌肉拉伤的病人。

下班后他去了一趟舰桥，自己也拉伤了。

-

**Jane变回了Jim的后续**

Jim有一天和McCoy喝着酒突然说：“你知道我最庆幸的是什么吗？”

McCoy猛灌一口：“不知道为什么我不是很想知道——”

“是我趁着变回来之前和Spock玩了场性（相近习相远）爱马拉松。”

“——但是我知道你一定会告诉我的。”

“我还偷偷录了视频。”Jim满足地打了一个嗝。

-

**失去会员资格的Jimmy想要继续参加女生俱乐部**

 

Uhura站在门口坚定地拒绝Jim。

“不行，你现在是男性，不可以再加入我们的周五指甲油女孩之夜了。”

“可是我买了上次你说的最新款。”

“好吧……进来吧。”

 

McCoy头疼地看着Spock：“这不怪你，Jim一定要涂指甲油过敏了是他自己的事。”

“但是指甲油是我帮他选购的，包裹是我签收的，我还陪着他一路走到Nyotad的寝室门口。”

通讯馆恍然大悟：“我就说他怎么抢得到限量款，Spock，大使之子特权不是这样用的！”

-

**失望的瓦肯人**

Spock回到寝室听到浴室传来水声和Jim愉快的歌声。他发现床上摆着一套熟悉的玫瑰色蕾丝两件套内衣。

Jim出来的时候发现Spock脱得一干二净躺在床上期待地看着他。

“不是你想的那样，Spock，”Jim干巴巴地笑着，“我要和Gaila去开主题派对。”

“不许去。”瓦肯人发出了逻辑的怒吼。


	12. 然而McCoy又做错了什么

**金庸style**

“那些都是极好的，可是我偏偏不喜欢。”

McCoy看着好友嘴角的番茄酱白眼翻到天灵盖：“那你这个小混蛋就吃汉堡吃到胖得塞不下舰长椅吧！”

-

Leonard McCoy：疲倦系男子。

-

Jim：An apple a day won't keep the doctor away.

-

**被害妄想症**

Spock无奈地耸了一下肩膀。

McCoy 看着大副搭在舰长椅扶手上的手觉得自己受到了挑衅。

-

**家长在场的时候偷偷和男朋友打暗号**

Jim：你今天真帅！

Spock：Jim你每一天都给予我感官上愉悦的享受。

McCoy：我特么知道你们两个又在用瓦肯巫术调情！我走了！

Jim：别走啊Bones你在比较刺激呢

-

**拯救宇宙的重任就交给McCoy医生吧**

 

Jim Kirk：我突然有个极好的想法……

Bones：别，别想，快点停止思考！

 

Jim：我要闹了！

McCoy：你说啥针筒太粗我听不见。

-

**小孩子不可以说脏话，但是大人可以**

 

Jim：俏李妈！

Bones：那个是脏话不可以讲！

 

Bones：我实名俏李妈！

Jim：那个是脏话不可以讲！

Bones：扎你哦小孩子管七管八。

 

Spock：！#￥%@

Jim：Bones！Spock讲脏话，快管管他！

Bones（冷漠）：听不懂。

 

瓦肯人都有屌眉毛

Jim：屌眉毛！

McCoy：不可以说脏话！

Jim：屌眉毛！！！

Spock试图用沉默对抗然后失败了。

-

**玩捉迷藏**

Jim：我要去where no man has gone before！

McCoy：你说这么大声大地精会听见的。

-

Jim：我发誓再和那个屎波克说话我就是猪！

Jim：Bones？

Bones：干嘛！

Jim：我是猪。

Bones：我怎么一点都不惊讶呢？

-

**关于巧手慈父McCoy**

一个关于他会织毛衣的沙雕脑洞。

分享凄美爱情歌词：

我深深的爱着你/你却爱着一个傻逼/傻逼却不爱你/你比傻逼还傻逼/啊 你还给傻逼织毛衣

-

**McCoy医生退休后接的唯一一单广告**

孩子犯傻老不好，多半是废了，扎针就好了。

扎一针不嗷嗷叫了，扎两针乖乖运动了，扎三针躺床上睡觉了。三个疗程就见效，前一百名客九折优惠，满一百送McCoy染发教程。

-

**小蝌蚪找妈妈AU**

 

little Jimmies：妈妈，妈妈！你是我们的妈妈吗！

Bones：傻孩子们，你的妈妈啊～有四条腿！

 

little Jimmies：妈妈，妈妈！你是我们的妈妈吗！

Bones：卧槽你们这群倒霉孩子怎么游了一圈又回来了？？？

little Jimmies：妈妈！！！

Bones：I am a DOCTOR！！！！

Leonard McCoy于梦中病逝。死因不明。

 

Jimmy：妈妈，妈妈！你是我的妈妈吗！

Bones：不是！

Spock：我明白了，岳父好。

-

Jim Kirk回爱荷华老家休假的第三天收到了一个超级大的包裹，打开全部都是各种水果蔬菜，附上纸条：

今天晚上7：00准时直播吃晚饭，我会打给你的。（Leonard McCoy）

 

信号接通，McCoy看到一个绿色的身影和金发小子在沙发上翻滚，两眼一黑。

-

**糟糕舍友Jim Kirk**

Jim：Bones我的洗面奶在哪儿呢？

Jim：Bones我的毛巾怎么不见了！

Jim：Bones我新买的修眉刀呢？

Jim：Bones我能借一下你的牛仔外套吗我的忘了洗了！

McCoy从厨房探出头：你说什么刚才榨汁机声音太大了我没听清？

Jim（借用完了Bones的清洁护肤用品穿着Bones的衣服）：没……没什么！

-

**最后只剩下McCoy，寂寞无助没有酒喝**

Sulu：他们两个每次下去约会就把企业号丢给我。

McCoy：弄出什么烂摊子就叫我下去收拾。

Sulu：还要隔空喊我场外救援。

McCoy：或者一个抱着另一个冲进医疗湾。

Sulu&McCoy：我们怎么这么惨——

Sulu：等等我老公女儿喊我视屏通话！

McCoy看着空荡荡的吧台：……

McCoy：行吧我自己喝酒——操Jim你又偷我私藏？！

-

**今年与去年没有什么不同**

“如果要用两个词语来概括我今年的工作，”McCoy搔了搔头发灌了一口酒继续写道，“我觉得是坚强——”

Jim Kirk张牙舞爪的身影在眼前闪过，医官忍不住又叹了一口气。

“——和隐忍。”

他看了眼绿色的啤酒易拉罐，想起了同色系的某位大地精。

“总结起来就是，负重前行。”

精辟。他在内心默默夸赞自己。

McCoy咬着嘴唇重新读了一遍自己的年终报告，满意地关掉了文档。他突发奇想，点开了去年的报告，兴致勃勃地扫了一眼。

一模一样。

“操，这日子什么时候才是个头啊……”

-

**Jimmy靠得住，母猪能上树**

Jim：我就蹭蹭不进去。

McCoy：把你的嘴巴从汉堡上面撕下来。

-

**父亲节**

 

Jim：Spock，明天父亲节，我觉得我应该送点什么给Bones！

Spock：？？？

Sulu：明天McCoy医生体检的时候我们把你打扮起来系上蝴蝶结送过去就很好了。

Spock：我严肃警告你，你的计划将会对舰长的人身造成威胁。

Spock：Jim，我发现在你的脑袋上系蝴蝶结的造型对我产生了一定的吸引力。

 

McCoy苦口婆心：你好好吃饭，不要乱碰东西，在星舰上不和瓦肯人吵架就是最好的礼物了。

Jim托着从头上摘下来的粉红丝带陷入沉思。

-

**求神不如求McCoy**

McCoy：Jim快把你手上的香放回去！那是求子的！！！！

Jim：嘘——小声点别让Spock听见了。

McCoy：你他妈知道？

Jim：别说脏话！

MvCoy：见鬼了……

-

**您的趁手好邻居已加入豪华午餐**

Jim发现他的邻居McCoy每天晚上都会把垃圾袋系好放在家门口，早上上班的时候带到楼下扔掉。

McCoy在新邻居搬过来三个月后才发现他的邻居Jim每天晚上都会把垃圾袋系好放在他的家门口，等着他第二天早上上班的时候带到楼下扔掉。

-

**嗅觉敏锐McCoy**

 

“Bones！我去图书馆！”

“Study my ass！”McCoy头也不抬地嗤笑着，Jim不安地放下扶在门上的手，惴惴不安地看着McCoy把手中的杂志翻了一页，“你是去约炮的。”

“你怎么知道的？”

McCoy指着Jim的上衣翻了个白眼。

“你不是穿着那件约会专用小皮衣吗？”

 

“Bones，我去约炮！”

McCoy呆滞地看着Jim穿鞋的背影，丝毫没注意手中的啤酒罐子正不断地浇灌着自己的PADD。

“怎么了吗，Bones？”Jim抬起手想要挠脑袋，突然想起头发才刚抓好，连忙把手放在背后。

“你完蛋了。”

“哈？”

“你去约炮，居然没穿皮衣。别告诉我你和那个人是认真的。”

“我……我问问Spock？”

“你刚才说了‘Spock’？别问了，我要搬出去住。”

-

“Bones，昨天Spock说……”

“我喜欢吃桃子，软的硬的我都喜欢。吃桃子之前一定要把桃子洗一洗。”

“Spock说他希望和我一起去博物馆……”

“用盐把表面的绒毛搓掉。你知道许多人因为牙龈之间滋生的细菌导致破皮感染吗？”

“我之前从来没想过Spock会先提出约会……”

“你看这个桃子，一看就是在南方土壤里长出来的，阳光照耀雨水滋润的好桃子，而不是复制机复制出来的便宜假货。我真的很喜欢吃桃子，Joanna也喜欢吃桃子。她真是爸爸的小甜心，不像……”

“够了，Bones！你到底在干嘛啦？”

“我在努力忽略你。”

-

**你最喜欢什么颜色**

“Bones，你最喜欢的颜色是什么？”

“你问这个干嘛？”McCoy梗着脖子看起来像是被恶犬追杀的呆头老母鸡。

“是这样的，”Jim认真严肃地指向舞池边缘穿着七种不同颜色的七位女士，“你挑一个去跳舞吧，我真的好累了。”

说着他瘪着嘴指了指自己的脚。

“让Spock去。”McCoy端起酒杯。

Jim摇了摇头：“Spock说他喜欢蓝色，那里没有穿蓝色裙子的姑娘。”

“你去问问他喜不喜欢金色和黄色。”McCoy往大门的方向挪动，“我想起医疗湾还有几支试剂没有归档。”

-

Jim Kirk的醒世恒言：瓦肯人真的很好玩。

Leonard McCoy的警世通言：远离觉得瓦肯人很好玩的人。

-

关于为什么Jim喜欢抱着McCoy走路还管他叫Bones

上帝抽去了Jim Kirk的一小节脊柱捏了一个McCoy，于是Jimbo不得不天天趴在他的Bones身上才能出行。

-

**太膨胀了**

医官掌管企业号第一件事：我可以命令企业号回密西西比吗？  
Jim：我一点也不意外 : )


	13. 他们有了一个儿砸

David：爸比我想吃麦当当！

Spock：不行，儿子，油炸食品——

Jim：亲爱的我也想吃！

David：麦当当！麦当当！麦当当！

Spock：亲爱的——

Jim：麦当当！麦当当！麦当当！

Spock：油炸食品含有——

David&Jim：麦当当！麦当当！麦当当！

Spock：仅此一次。

 

David：爸比吃薯条！

Jim：亲爱的你不吃薯条吗？

Spock(端着咖啡一口没动)：不。

-

**闪灵**

（character death）

八岁那年David就知道了结局，他看到在黑暗中漂浮的躯体和逐渐暗淡的群星。David决定对此闭口不谈。

18岁那年父亲骄傲地站在星舰学院的校门口给David拍照，他在那恍惚间又一次看到了深空中远去的身影。他决定将一切深藏心底。

20岁那一年父亲回到星舰学院教书，没事就跑到他的教室外面晃荡。David把脑袋藏在书后面，他看到了宇宙最深处鬼魅的陷阱。他决定义无反顾地走向自己的命运。

28岁那一年他的父亲登上了Enterprise-B，他又一次看到了——暗淡的群星，远去的身影。他意识到自己看到的是父亲的结局，也是自己人生的开始。


	14. AOS与TOS相撞的场合

**你问JJ去**

Kirk：给你分享一个好东西！

Kirk  Prime：防风镜我也有。

Kirk：不是，这个是用来挡宇宙炫光的。

Kirk  Prime：啥玩意？

-

**战五渣都应该去学习Kirkfu**

Kirk：你不会开小汽车？

Kirk Prime：你还不会徒手搏斗呢！我就这么轻轻一拍，三米高的怪兽滩成一团泥巴！

-

星联论坛浏览量最高贴：

【求助】请问有哪位公民曾经或正在对年长版本的自己（严格意义上来说并不是未来的本人）产生不合理的嫉妒之情？你觉得应当如何理性处理？

最高点赞回复：

我是最适合回答这个问题的人，也是你嫉妒的对象。

我的回答是：没有产生过，嘻嘻。

 

（楼主为了使自己长长长的标题突破字数限制黑进了后台）

使标题被读者完全知晓是符合逻辑的，舰长。

但是随意公布网民真实姓名是不合逻辑的，舰长。

你根本没有在生气，老地精！

干，把自己从小地精身上撕下来Jim！

-

**美丽妆容，迷醉你的舰长**

 

Spock大副在Spock大使的远程教学下终于学会了画眼影的第一天——

Jim：Spock你今天眼睛怎么青了一块！我陪你去医务室吧！

然后在医务室直男Jim第一次见识到了药到病除的神奇魔法水。

Jim：求你了Chaple这是什么给我也来点？

Chaple：够了舰长这只是卸妆棉……

 

Jim：Spock你今天怎么又磕到眼睛了！咦你的眼睛怎么有哪里不太对劲？

Spock（拦住了绕着他转圈的舰长）：这是偏光……

 

深夜在线教学反馈现场

Spock大使：年轻人，效果如何？

Spock大副：过程比较曲折，但是结果很好。舰长对我的注意力提高了85%，虽然只是局部重点观察，但地球有句俗语，眼睛是心灵的窗户，我相信我们长时间的眼神交流下……

Spock大使：你是不是高兴太早了，他注意的恐怕是你的眼皮吧……

-

**恋爱小课堂——关于吵架**

 

Spock Prime：年轻的我，不要试图用逻辑说服你的伴侣，你应当更关心他的福祉而不是他观点中的逻辑漏洞。

Spock：我明白了。

 

Kirk Prime：你别管他做你自己的，他生完气了就会来帮你的！

Jim Kirk：真的吗！我怕他掐我。

Kirk Prime：不要怂，对着他眨眼睛就没事了。

 

McCoy：我到底是在担心什么呢……

McCoy Prime：你担心一下宇宙会不会爆炸好了。


	15. 小精灵以及拉风的摩托车

童话里都是骗人的——苹果小精灵

Jim在餐桌上发现了一个红彤彤的苹果！

——和一个小精灵？

“否定的，”小精灵板着脸摇摇头，“我是瓦肯人，我叫Spock。”

“你好呀Spock！”

Jim拿起苹果嘎吱咬了一口，真好吃呀。

Spock的脸变得绿油油的，Jim咯咯笑着伸手轻轻捅了一下Spock的脸蛋。Spock摇摇晃晃地跌坐在桌面上。

“你是从瓦肯来的吗？”

Jim三口两口吃完了苹果，脸上占满了果汁。Spock张口想要回答，Jim惊叫了一声。

Spock小小的身影渐渐变得透明，然后消失在了傍晚的阳光里。

 

“宝贝儿你怎么了！”

好不容易回一次家的Winona抱紧了厨房里呆愣的儿子。Jim的眼睛瞪得大大的，无神地盯着虚空。

“我杀死了我的苹果小精灵！”

Jim扑进妈妈的怀里大哭了起来。

-

牛排小精灵

Spock瞪着餐桌上凭空出现的金发小小不明生物，对方冲他笑了起来，嘴角的棕色酱汁滴在里桌面上。Spock闭上眼睛，又睁开，小家伙还是站在那里，这会儿正嘎吱嘎吱啃着苹果。

哪里来的苹果？

“你好呀，我叫Jim，来自地球。”

“Spock。”听话懂事讲礼貌的Spock乖乖回答道。

“我可以做你的牛排小精灵哦！”

Jim随手把果核扔到了桌上，Spock皱着眉头把果核捡起来攥在手里。

“我不需要牛排小精灵，瓦肯儿童不吃牛排。”

“你居然不吃牛排？”

Jim大声叫嚷起来，虽然他的身体小小的，还没有Spock的水杯高，小瓦肯还是感到耳膜被尖利物体刺穿的疼痛。

“你真讨厌。”牛排小精灵愁眉苦脸地跺了跺脚。

“否定的，母亲说我是可爱的……宝贝。”Spock此刻的脸绿得像是一颗青苹果。

“那你还要不要牛排小精灵嘛？”Jim撅着嘴。

Spock想说“这是可以接受的”，但是他听到了客厅传来声响。小瓦肯认出了母亲的脚步声，于是他扭过头。

“母亲，我发现了……”

他转过身，牛排小精灵站着的地方只剩下一小滴棕色的液体。他张开手掌看到那颗果核正在慢慢消失。Spock难过地抽了抽鼻子，隐约闻到黑胡椒酱的味道。

-

汉堡小精灵

“但是你看起来像是牛排。”

Spock冷静地指出疑点。

长着人类脑袋的牛排激动地挥舞着自己的双手摇头晃脑地嚷嚷着：“这就是重点所在，你看到了吗。”

“否定的。”

“你可以把我夹在面包片中间，”Jim兴致勃勃地说，“然后把我吃掉。”

Spock的脸以肉眼可见的速度变得绿油油，就像汉堡中间的生菜一样。

“那么我要去哪里寻找面包片呢？”瓦肯人小声说道。

 

“别看我！”穿着面包服装的McCoy在吧台猛地灌了一口酒，“Jim那个臭小子非要我来参加万圣节派对，我只是来喝酒的！”

-

“我是汉堡小精灵！”Jimmy大声宣布自己的角色扮演身份。

“那……那我做盘子小精灵好吗？”Spocky抱紧了怀中的金发男孩。

Jimmy摇摇头，在Spocky大哭之前捧着他的瓦肯朋友绿油油的脸蛋。

“不，你做我的生菜小精灵！”

“还玩不玩过家家了？”扮演家庭医生的Bonesy愤怒地扔下从医务室偷出来的注射器。

Jimmy偷的，顺便说一句。

-

饼干小恶魔

Jimmy撕开了手中的包装袋，掏出了一块饼干给他的好朋友。Spocky皱了皱眉毛拒绝伸手。

“把动物制作成饼干形状是不合逻辑的。”

“但是这多有趣啊。”Jimmy毫不气馁地把饼干往前伸，“你看它像什么？”

Spocky认真凝视着眼前黄色的小饼干。它的线条凌乱，形状扭曲。瓦肯人漆黑的眉毛纠结成一团，显然被Jimmy富有挑战性的问题所困扰。

“像Sehlat。”半晌他大声宣布道。

“是不是很可爱？”

Jimmy兴致勃勃地问道。Spocky想起了家里后院的毛绒绒的小伙伴，情不自禁地点点头。

咔擦，Jimmy一口咬下了Sehlat的脑袋。

Spocky瞪大了眼睛：“你……你怎么……”

Jimmy吃掉了Sehlat剩余的部分，抹了抹嘴角的饼干屑。

“怎么了？”Jimmy歪着脑袋，眨巴着天真无辜蓝色眼睛，他又掏出一块Sehlat递给Spocky，“你想吃吗？”

Spocky接过饼干大声哭了起来。

-

所谓盖章

“这不合逻辑。”Spock指着自己的摩托车，声音里带着控诉与愤怒。“你提供的仅仅只是加油服务，你不应该在我的摩托车上随意贴纸。”

“贴上它你就是我的人啦！”Jim快乐地拍了拍摩托车漂亮的皮革坐垫。“难道你不乐意吗？”

Spock歪着头想了想。

“这是可以接受的。”

于是瓦肯人跨上自己心爱的摩托车，顶着车头上巨大的粉色Hello Kitty呼啸而去。

 

“Spock，这是我的好朋友Bones；Bones，这是Spock。”

“你就是Jim的那个可爱的瓦肯人？”

“Jim，请解释一下为什么医生的自行车上也贴着贴纸？”

-

三个复古的相遇场合

Spock骑着拉风的摩托车在Jim面前一个急刹，卷起的气流带起了Jim金黄的衬衫下摆。

“五个信用点旧金山大桥走吗？”

 

Spock停下轰鸣作响的摩托车，穿着高跟皮鞋的脚支撑着地面，摘下头盔对Jim露出经典的狂帅酷拽的瓦肯性感挑眉。

Jim痛苦地说：“你鞋跟踩着我脚了。”

 

Spock在Jim的面前精准急刹，摘下头盔用犀利的眼神锁定人类。

Jim面无表情地说：“假发黏着头盔上了，秃子。”

-

Spock跨上摩托车，Jim追上前去大喊：

“你的齐刘海片！”

Spock粲然挑眉：“不，是你的假刘海片”


	16. Captain McCoy

Pike：什么这才第三天你要辞职？

McCoy：Sulu开船太快了，我差点在舰桥吐出来。

Sulu：我发誓我只开到曲速三。

-

Jim：你居然在柜子里藏了酒！

McCoy：我作为舰长还有一点尊严吗？

Jim：我要告诉Spock！

McCoy：分你喝！我分还不行吗？小混蛋。

-

第一集 《McCoy舰长勇斗克林贡人》

第二集 《种豆南山下，草盛豆苗稀》

第三集 《佐治亚桃园喜丰收》

第四集 《我官复原职不是因为担心前任科学官在太空把自己撞得稀巴烂我只是不想踩在地球的土壤上》

-

Jim：Bones，作为一个舰长你真的不应该在舰桥上和大副吵架。

McCoy：他公然叫我傻瓜。

Jim：他也叫我傻瓜来着，这没什么。

McCoy：如果你说的是昨天晚上他那声缠绵悱恻恶心巴拉的“小傻瓜”。我觉得我们还是绝交吧。

Jim：你怎么听到的！

McCoy：大概是因为我在卫生间刷牙？

-

Spock：舰长，你建议你在舰桥上而不是参加登陆任务。

McCoy：JIM！跑！下！去！了！

Spock：……

Spock：我也下去。

Sulu：（我有一种预感）

McCoy：Sulu，你看着企业号。

Sulu：（我就知道）

Sulu：（我也想下去）

Sulu：（每次都这样，我等会要把企业号开到曲速八）

-

McCoy：Jim，下次我做外交发言的时候你能不能不要在后排抛媚眼？

Jim：好的！

McCoy：也不要故意不眨眼睛把自己弄得眼泪汪汪，好吗？

Jim：好的！

McCoy：也不要和大副eye fuck好吗？

Jim：不好。

-

McCoy：我后悔了，我就应该把大地精扔在火山里活活烧死，而不是编了一天的报告然后发现自己被他打了小报告！

Jim：你不会的，下次你还会救他。

McCoy：我不会的！

Jim：哦——你们可真甜。

-

McCoy：安全官们，你们准备好慷慨赴死了吗？

Jim：你们舰长的意思是，你们准备好为了星联光荣而奋斗了吗！

红衫们：准备好了！

Jim：为了荣耀！

红衫们：为了荣耀！

McCoy：为了死亡！

-

Spock：舰长，我非常严肃地请求你，请不要在报告里将安全官们写作“赶死队”？

McCoy：他们不是吗？

Spock：舰长，这是极不专业的行为。

McCoy：好吧好吧。

Spock：也不要把你的大副，也就是我本人称为“瓜皮头”、“大地精”和“逻辑怪”。

McCoy：我拒绝，我写出来就是为了给你看的。

-

AOS McCoy：什么！你居然是舰长？

Captain McCoy：你有什么问题吗？

AOS McCoy：告诉我这个世界上还有什么是牢不可破的，我连自己都不能相信了吗！

Captain McCoy：Jim kirk是个无药可救的傻瓜，Spock是愚蠢的逻辑教巫婆，Joanna是世界上最可爱的小天使。

AOS McCoy：不，这不够。

Jim(s) ：Bones！Boneses！

AOS McCoy：好的，我明白了。


	17. 字数比较多的AU合集

场景

Spock看着持枪的年轻人撇过脑袋，纤细的小木棍划出转瞬即逝的弧度消失在草丛里，越出两瓣苍白嘴唇的唾沫折射的光线似乎还在他的视线中停留。

“所以你要我带你穿越边境？”Jim的靴子在沙地上发出刺耳的摩擦声，细小的石子弹跳着撞上了Spock破破烂烂的行李箱。

“是的，并且我将会支付你相应的报酬。”

“不干。滚出我的视线。”

Jim用枪胡乱比划出一个建议路线，Spock巡着大致方向看到了地平线升起的无声火光。灰黑色的烟雾直冲天际，在他混乱的思绪里辐射着惊人的热量。他扭头看向黑洞洞的枪口，觉得自己的头脑里充满了前所未有的不可控情绪。

“那我能借宿一晚吗？”Spock努力使自己听起来不那么绝望。

-

偷渡Winona吃力地把行李箱放上传送带，狐疑的目光紧盯着黑色的箱子消失在安检入口处，恨不得用眼神把突然超重的箱子劈开来。

“Jimmy，你老实告诉妈妈，你有没有把博物馆的地址标本放回去？”

Jimmy瞪大蓝色的眼睛，质朴纯真地摇摇头。

“没有，妈妈！”

男孩清脆的声音响彻大厅，半个传送站的瓦肯人在突如其来的童声攻击下纷纷皱起了眉毛。警报铃紧接着撕裂了空气，几个瓦肯人踏着严肃的步伐沉默而有序地包围了两个格格不入的人类。

“女士，”Winona听到安检员对她(以瓦肯人的标准)吼叫，“你的行李箱中检测到了生命活动迹象，请给我们一个合理解释。”

与此同时

行李箱中，Spock抹了抹眼角，他感到很不舒服，颇为委屈地抱紧了膝盖。

Jimmy明明说过只要一个小时就可以出来了，Jimmy Kirk是大骗子！

-

触手Jim

1.

Spock在卫生间洗漱的时候听到舰长寝室传来沉闷的撞击声，他来不及询问推开了通向人类卧室的门。

看到Jim正用自己的两根触手玩跳绳，剩下六只在半空挥舞，一室狼藉。

“Spock！”人类快乐地招呼自己的大副，“玩双人跳吗？”

2.

Jim很喜欢自己的八个小伙伴，现在他可以在舰桥上一边啃苹果一边签文件一边用PADD聊天一边偷偷拍Spock的皮鼓了。

3.

“Jim，请放松。”

Spock无奈地点了点揪着他刘海的柔软触手，粉色的肉块抖了抖乖乖地移开攀附在了他的肩膀上，看起来焉搭搭地似乎有些沮丧。

“对不起，Spock，我们继续。”

Jim的眼睛红通通，脸上还泛着潮红，他四肢加上八个触手都死命扒着Spock，后背悬空，身体因为瓦肯人的入侵在兴奋中颤栗。

Spock叹了口气，在吸盘的牢固抓握下艰难地动了动有些淤血的胳膊，觉得今晚有些太过漫长了。

4.

“我可以在你的触手上挂小花吗？”

“当然可以，公主殿下，请先在文件上签字，然后您想挂什么都行。”

“操，Spock，那个什么呜哩哇啦国的公主把自己挂在Jim的触手上不肯下来了。”

-

大猪蹄子快递员！Jim

Spock的视线被Kirk占满了。

Kirk金色的头发被汗水打湿，一绺一绺地黏在额头浅浅的皱纹上，蓝色的眼睛因为流下的汗水微微眯起，透出晶莹的光芒。Kirk的嘴唇被不断露出的舌头润湿又迅速干涸，但那远远没有他的眼睛在阳光下闪烁的光彩更加瞩目。他像是黑白世界里唯一的色彩，在夏日午后静止不动的慵懒世界里以惊人的活力小幅度动作着。

Spock的思维充满了kirk。Kirk的上下起伏胸脯像是个泵，滚烫的气流随着Kirk急促的喘息不断喷洒在Spock的脖颈，Kirk排除体外的一部分萦绕在Spock的皮肤上，融化在空气里。Spock的鼻尖萦绕着水汽的味道，来自瓦肯的鼻翼几不可查地扇动着捕捉陌生的气息。

还有Kirk的话语。

“亲爱的，你的包裹，情人节快乐。”Kirk是这样招呼他的。

Spock抱紧他的学术期刊，就像是抱着Kirk送给他的节日礼物。他不合逻辑地想要将它视为Kirk送给他的情人节礼物，而这比瓦肯人庆祝情人节更加不合逻辑。Spock应该被原谅，因为他的神经在短暂的肌肤接触后便不停地颤抖，吟唱着不合逻辑的赞歌。逻辑在人类散发的水雾中迷路了。

人类微笑着递给他包裹时指尖扫过他的手掌，然后歪在车子上将自己冒着蒸汽的脑袋顶在Spock的鼻尖。他们的影子因为主人逾矩的靠近相互交叉。这太过了，像是来自远古时代的热烈邀请，一个极端明显的暗示，某种不言自明的要约。Spock的双脚被突如其来的情感束缚原地，他的期刊被双臂勒紧胸腹，阻挡住想要争破血肉跳进人类怀抱的心脏。瓦肯人伫立在阳光下，如同不远处的那株茁壮成长的大树一样在太阳的热烈照耀中变得绿油油。

Jim扭过脑袋暗自翻了一个白眼，从邮件袋里掏出另一个包裹。

“亲爱的Bones，这是你的包裹，情人节快乐！”他对远远跑来的McCoy大喊道。

-

偷拍有风险

据说瓦肯人的必要睡眠时间比人类短。Jim很好奇Spock在自己睡觉的时候都在做什么，于是偷偷安装了摄像机。

1. 拍到Spock拆摄像机。

2. 拍到Spock扣脚丫。

3 .拍到Spock冥想的时候背后伸出五双手，宛若千手观音。或者突然腾空，脑袋撞到天花板。

4. 拍到Spock用椅子做道具跳舞。

5. 拍到Spock偷玩Jim的胸毛头毛腿毛。

6. 拍到Spock练习画眼影。

7. 拍到Spock看视频发出嘿嘿嘿的笑声。

8. 拍到Spock自言自语吐槽今日工作。

9. 拍到Spock瞪着摄像头三秒后露出了诡异的笑容。

-

We can do anything you want. Anything.

“我刚才差点就要叫你daddy了！”Jim快乐地说着，被汗水浸湿的身体在空气中微微颤抖。

Spock抚摸着爱人肚皮的手略微停滞了一下，在柔软的肌肤上制造了一个转瞬即逝的小坑。

“你喜欢这个？”Jim惊奇地说，“那我们明天试试呗！”

 

Jim，你自找的

“你想对我做什么都可以，亲爱的”人类低哑的声音充满了暗示，像是一条在草丛里潜行的蛇，“任何事情。”

三分钟后Spock心满意足地陷入了精神世界。卧室内香薰缭绕，坐在椅子上的Jim瞪着冥想中的男朋友，用力挣了挣四肢上的绳结，被堵住的嘴发出模模糊糊的怒吼。-

-

一个OOC的黑化

0.

关于饥荒的内容

1.

Jim Kirk，十三岁，父亲身亡，哥哥失踪，舅舅把他扔到了Tarsus IV

2.

饥荒发生，大屠杀前领着一群小伙伴逃到郊区

3.

一些追捕偷窃正当防卫防卫过当过失杀人争吵死亡失散，以及Jim的迷茫

4.

回到开头，洞穴奇案警告

5.

获得解决，Jim通过各种方法将自己经历的事情隐瞒，Spock于救援活动中认识了Jim

6.

母亲无法接回Jim，舅舅喝酒意外身亡，没有任何其他近亲属的Jim在母亲的默许下进入了星际舰队的人才储备计划。Spock负责该项目的部分教学工作

7.

Spock与Jim渐渐熟识，瓦肯人开始对Jim的心理状态产生怀疑

8.

Spock与Pike执行探索任务，两人保持联络，关系缓慢升温

9.

学院篇前部，Jim如何故意与所有人失联，又被神奇的Pike爹和Spock一起抓回来；

学院篇，McCoy登场与Spock对Jim旺盛的探索欲。关于Spock如何在拼出Jim的隐瞒事实并求证，Jim如何从挣扎抵抗到放弃绝望。Spock开始重新评估Jim的危险程度，对亲朋，对舰队，对Jim本人，以及对他自己；

(Spock发现自己对Jim的情感变化，并认为这种情感是双向的。但是他仍然对Jim会如何处理这个情感无法准确评估，他认为Jim是一个利他主义者，在不择手段的外表下有一颗守护真善的内心，但是他同时担忧Jim的情绪化以及鲁莽冲动和自信将会造成无法预估的后果)

转折点，Spock并没有在会议中对Pike提出将Jim作为舰长的潜在培养队长的想法表示反对，而是支持

10.

ST11接轨

Spock采取了一个较为温和的方法处理了小林丸号事件

Spock相信Jim的判断，因此Jim没有被扔到冰冻星球

当老Spock想要精神融合的时候，Jim表示了犹豫与信任(因为他信任年轻的Spock)

Nero事件结束以后，Spock决定留下来，这个时候老年Spock来找他，Spock表示我当然会留下来你给我保守好不论你有没有从Jim的脑子里看到的秘密

(Spock留下来，因为他爱Jim，并且他认为自己有义务盯着Jim不要失控，也应该站在Jim身边保护他免于伤害)


	18. 春天种下一个段子，秋天收获无数悲伤

哨兵向导

Jim就是Spock的精神动物，他们可以随时脑交。

-

ABO猜想

Jim会对信息素过敏吗？万一Jim对Spock的信息素过敏，那乐子就大了。

 

有缘无分ABO

Jim的信息素是烤牛肉味的。

素食主义瓦肯对舰长的追求表示十分拒绝。

-

天线宝宝！天线宝宝！

Jim：再来一遍再来一遍再来一遍再来一遍再来一遍再来一遍再来一遍再来一遍再来一遍再来一遍再来一遍再来一遍再来一遍再来一遍。

Spock对爱人最新的叫(床)方法感到很苦恼。

-

Spock说不可以在舰桥上做伸展运动

McCoy：你为什么要申请在舰长寝室里放一张舰长椅？

Jim：你真的想知道？

-

不合逻辑的构词法

企业号舰长专属物品清单——

舰长椅

舰长办公室

舰长寝室

舰长瓦肯

McCoy补充：舰长注射器

-

场景

Spock嫌Jim跑来跑去太烦了，把他放到了高高的柜子上。

-

场景

Spock一手抓起Jim的双腿高举半空。瓦肯人居高临下地打量着彻底暴露的人类，眼中的满足一览无余，Jim一时间觉得自己像是一只宰杀后拔光了毛的小鸡仔。

-

Jim在他和Spock的思维中间树立了一个屏障。

Spock当然不喜欢。

想象一下Spock像只小狗一样不停地挠那个屏障，焦虑地在屏障边上转圈圈的样子。

Jim：Bones我后悔了。

McCoy：你自己抱回来的小狗，你自己养！

-

欢迎来到大人的世界，Spock

诡异预警

Jim和Spock Prime在舰桥值班期间互相发爱情诗句。

Spock发现后捂嘴惊恐：你们怎么这么脏脏！

-

和自己吵架

Spock：你是不是利用舰长的天真无知趁他不注意对他心灵融合了！

Spock Prime：你是说在他被你利用瓦肯人天赋优势神经掐然后扔到冰冻星球上被大蜘蛛追之后、被你当着全舰桥摁在操作台上殴打之前的那个时间段吗？

“您的通话对象已下线。”

-

Spock的辩白

Spock：我打上司、和女朋友在传送室啃嘴巴、打小报告，但是我知道我是好瓦肯。

-

Culture Shock

幼年Spock看到一位人类男性亲吻母亲的手背时震惊到差点晕厥。

（二十年后）

McCoy；Jim，我觉得Spock这样沉迷吻手礼是不是有点不对劲？

Jim：我觉得这可能只是文化差异带来的有趣副作用？

McCoy：你还不如说这是什么诡异的瓦肯情趣呢！

-

肉文

Jim咬了一口Spock的胸肌。

“太老了，有些柴。”

 

Spock咬了一口Jim的屁股。

“肥肉太多，还注水。”

 

McCoy咬了一口自己。

“我怎么他妈的还没醒？”

-

Jim：Spock，你爱我吗？

Spock：爱在不同的语境下有不同的定义。

Jim：那你爱你的丈夫——我吗？

Spock：爱，Jim。睡觉。

 

Jim：Spock快醒醒你爱我吗？

Spock：这个问题我昨日回答过了，我不觉得有重复的必要。

Jim：你爱我吗。

Spock：我爱你。

 

Jim：Spock你爱我吗？

Spock：爱。睡觉。

 

Jim：Spock你爱……

瓦肯人面无表情地收回放在丈夫脸上的手。

-

Jim：哇打雷了Spock我好害怕！

Spock面无表情地撸了一把人类的金色头毛：呼噜呼噜毛，吓不着。

Jim：这和我想的不太一样？

McCoy：反噬！知道乱教大地精人类抚养幼童习俗的后果了吧，呵。

-

穿环

Jim：Bones你能做一个小手术吗？

McCoy：不，我不会给你的小兄弟穿环。

Jim：哦，我已经放弃这个计划了。

McCoy：操……大地精不可能想要穿……

Jim：他说了“我愿意”！

McCoy：上一次我这么惊恐还是你的求婚现场。

Jim：他说这是给我的一周年纪念礼物！

McCoy：我觉得我需要给自己策划一个一周年生存纪念仪式。

 

穿环后续

Jim：Spock亲爱的，你愿意在环上挂个铃铛吗？

-

暗示暴力情节

Jim到了老年大把大把地掉头发。Spock把爱人的头发收集起来织成了一条迷你小围巾。

Jim十分感动，每天都把小围巾戴在指头上到处炫耀。

有一天Jim喝得酩酊大醉不小心把小围巾甩到了McCoy的酒杯里。

-

银河系搭车客XST

Jim：等等你说这里的地球被毁灭了？

亚瑟：别紧张，你喜欢什么颜色的毛巾？

Jim：呃……绿色？

 

亚瑟：吃三明治吗？

Jim：很高兴地球毁灭了之后三明治还存在。

Jim：……这里面是什么肉？

亚瑟：绝对正常兽，类似于公牛什么的。

 

Jim(兴高采烈)：Bones，我对绝对正常兽过敏！！！

McCoy：什么玩意儿？！

 

Spock：医生，我们即将返回企业号。

McCoy：都别理我，我要和马文在一起，我终于在这个世界上找到一个正常人……机器人也算是人！

马文：我的二极管好疼啊。

马文：没有人关心一个得了躁郁症的机器人。

McCoy：我们走。

-

McCoy说别怕我不是要砍你的头我只是要治好你

Spock：医生，我近日对舰长的大脑产生了浓厚的兴趣。

McCoy：哦。

Spock：并且不由自主地想要追着舰长快速行进。

McCoy：哦。

Spock：我极有可能即将进入瓦肯人的特殊时期，名为……

McCoy：不，你只是变成僵尸了，别担心我会治好你的。

-

预算都拿去买制服上衣了，舰长

Spock：舰长，下次东西掉地上的时候还请你蹲下去捡拾，不要直接弯腰。

Jim：为啥？蹲下去好累。

Spock：……我怕你裤子裂开。

McCoy：奇怪了，大地精你整天粘着Jim后背跑，送上来的皮鼓却不要？

-

乐队AU

假设铁三角组了个乐队

Spock的主要工作：做预算、签合同、谈合作……

McCoy的主要工作：找房子、找吃的、盯着Spock不要把赞助商吓跑了……

Jim的主要工作：签名、在舞台上蹦蹦跳跳。

Jim：总得有人干点实事不是？

-

Jim说他没生气

McCoy：和逻辑怪吵架了？

Jim：没有啊，为什么这么说？

McCoy：因为你拿了一箱黄瓜在削皮。

Jim：黄瓜好吃啊。

McCoy：那你把擦丝器和搅拌机放回去好吗？

-

逻辑飞一会儿

McCoy：大地精！

Spock(坐在Jim身上)：何事？

McCoy：你给我翻译翻译，什么叫pon farr？

Spock：瓦肯人不对外人说这个。

McCoy：我就想让你给我翻译翻译，什么叫pon farr？

Spock：我说过了，我们瓦肯人……

McCoy：我他妈就想让你给我翻译翻译！什么！叫！他妈的！pon farr！

Spock：瓦肯人不……

McCoy(抡起注射器宛如大风车)：到底！什么！他妈的！叫做！pon！他妈！farr！

 

Jim：Spock，不然你先拔出来？

-

Jim：各位有志于指挥的学员，我要教你们的第一课，也是至关重要的一课，就是学会使用舰长椅。

学员：？  
Jim：一定要辨认好每一个按钮的功能！

学员：？？

Jim：并在任何时候都能够避免碰到你不想使用的按钮！

(角落里)

McCoy：不然就会全舰广播舰长和大副呻吟的声音。

-

古风舰桥

Jim：Spock跟着我念——

Spock：舰长请放下我的手。

Jim：执子之手，与子成说。

Spock：舰长，是生死契阔，与子成说。

Jim：好，你说！

-

McCoy：你们疯了吗？他妈过来让老子号脉一下！

-

McCoy悲伤地弯下了腰

Jim：我们来玩游戏吧！我扮织女！Spock扮牛郎。

McCoy：我呢？

Jim：还用问吗，你扮喜鹊啊！

Jim：或者你想扮演Spock挑在肩膀上的娃娃？

-

按摩椅AU

一句话总结：锁腿按摩椅Spock专注皮鼓捶打一百年

 

Jim：嗯嗯哦哦我啊啊哇哇Bones救我QAQ

McCoy：Jim你再不起来我就自己去看电影了。

Jim：他还锁着我腿呢？

按摩椅：再来一次尊享六折折上折优惠哦！

 

番外——McCoy扫码

按摩椅：亲爱的消费者这台机器坏了请换一台。

按摩椅：这台也坏了。

按摩椅：这台也坏了。

按摩椅：这台也。

 


	19. 等成一棵树

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 土壤里快要发芽的Spock：Jim，我在你皮鼓底下。  
> Jim：SPOCK你在哪儿儿儿！！！！！

松鼠Jim在秋天把松果Spock埋在土里。

 

- 好好睡觉哦，Spock，我们明年还要一起玩耍。

- 做一个好梦，Jim。 

 

春天到来，冰雪融化，Jim却找不到Spock了。

Spock等呀等，一直等到Spock钻出了黑漆漆的土地，他生根发芽，长成了一株小树，又长成了一株大树。

 

Jim每天从树下蹿过，他爬上树梢，到处找，Spock去哪里了呢？

我在这里。Spock在心中默默想着。

Jim摸摸肚子，咂咂嘴。他饿了。

咦，这里有一颗松果。

 

Jim的最后一个冬天，蜷缩在树洞里，寒风呼呼地吹着。

树洞里有蓬松的枯草和松仁松果包围着他。太阳落下了，月亮升起，大地白茫茫。

树枝的阴影在地面消失了，Jim听到雪花落在地面的声音。

 

- 再见了，大树。

- 晚安，Jim。

大树在风中轻轻摇晃着，枝头堆积的雪扑簌簌地落下，春天静悄悄地到来了。

 

后来Spock长成了一棵真正的大树，很高很高的大树。

 


	20. 骨头的故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McKirk与魔法AU

“能别叫我那个了吗？”

“你说哪个，Bones？”Jim停下了手中的动作。

“就那个。”McCoy烦躁地比划着，“别叫我那个名字了。”

“可是……”

Jim烦恼地搔了搔脑袋，然后才意识到自己的手里还拿着试管。年轻人随手拿起桌上的草稿纸慌乱地擦拭着头发和衣服，McCoy叹了一口气递过门把手上挂着的毛巾。

“谢谢！”

Jim感激地冲他笑了一下，McCoy撇过脑袋心虚地想起那块布是用来擦地板的。总比一会儿看着Jim大呼小叫地寻找笔记来得好。他又叹了一口气，一屁股坐在垫子上。

“可是你就骨头呀！”

Jim突然出现在他身边，一本正经地指着McCoy光秃秃的脑壳。McCoy举起自己握紧的拳头，苍白的指骨在人类嫩生生的脸颊边上比划了一下，又颓然落回大腿。

好吧。McCoy冲Jim龇牙咧嘴——实际上他只是咬紧了牙齿冲Jim发出了威胁的声音，但是这和他本来的样子没什么差。Jim大笑着回到了他乱糟糟的工作台边上继续制造小型爆炸。

想喝酒。McCoy怀念地咽了咽口水，靠在墙上回忆他还有肌肉皮肤的日子。


	21. 许多未必真实的片段

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续伤害医生

第一部分：伤害医生

-

McCoy传   

Tag：高老头AU

-

不管你信不信反正我信了

事情是这样子的，其实Spock才是天下第一大种马，而Jim Kirk纯洁得不得了。可惜大家都不相信，唯一知道真相的McCoy已经自杀去了，没空和大家澄清这个雷人事实。

-

当Spock说fascinating的时候他在形容谁。

当Spock说企业号的时候他指的是飞船还是舰长。

当Spock提及探索情绪时他研究的是不合逻辑的人类还是不合逻辑的Jim。

 

McCoy：关我屁事我不知道！

-

企业号轮机长/首席医官的获奖感言

我要感谢我的舰长Jim Kirk，没有他我就不会有今天的学术成就。

红衫版

企业号的红衫组团去玩真人荒岛求生，他们表示在hard模式下度假放松身心太爽了。

-

技术改变生活

在企业号上任职两年后，McCoy改进了ru头移植术；三年后，他发明了可穿戴式ru头；五年后，McCoy用专利所获利润设立了医生心理健康专项基金会。

-

诡异预警

AOS! McCoy回忆起TOS! Spock的时候会笑着摇摇头：“那个死鬼。”

-

McCoy教Jim怎么穿衣服，秋衣才不会缩在胳膊上

Jim：Bones！可是秋衣露出来一大截怎么办？

McCoy：YOU BUGGER！

-

McCoy后来每天都在思考死亡

 

跳下悬崖的时候Leonard McCoy的脑海里开始闪现他一生的故事。波澜起伏的，痛苦而又无趣的故事，太过漫长——漫长得当他屁股挨上那冰冷还冒泡的海面时McCoy刚告别他的那谁和女儿，然后画面定格在一张肿胀如同猪头的脸上。

Jim Kirk。然后接过了他的小瓶子，喝了礼貌而渴望的一口酒，像一个体面又愚蠢的好男孩。

生的渴望淹没了他。McCoy奋力划动四肢，然后他在海水中消融，又砸在传送室的平台上。他看到一双海水一样颜色的冒泡的眼睛。

McCoy开始重新思考死亡。

-

假的爱情故事

 

“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”

Spock躺在床上，他机械地重复着口中的话，深色的眼睛像一杯凉掉的咖啡。

Jim揉了揉情人柔软的发丝，他近乎无理取闹地提出要求：“Spock，再说一遍。”

“我爱你。”Spock温顺地说道。

 

Jim能听到McCoy的咆哮，过于遥远，显得不值一提。

 

McCoy扯着头发，却不敢提高音量让所有人都知道他们金发的舰长龌蹉的小秘密：“Jim他妈的Kirk，你应该扔掉那个该死的机器人，那不是Spock，那甚至不是活的！”

“Bones，”Jim认真地回答，“但是他比Spock还好。”

McCoy紧紧闭上眼睛。

 

“我爱你。”Spock躺在床上，他的声音像是投入石子后毫无回响的枯井。

“我也爱你。”Jim亲吻Spock冰冷的面颊。

-

香浓板栗情

Jim超喜欢吃板栗，Bones就天天给他买，一买就是100g，一个月后Jim闻到味道就想吐，酸水上涌干呕不止浑身抽搐。再也不吃板栗了。

 

魔鬼McCoy

Jim和McCoy吵架，McCoy：板栗！

Jim：呕……

Jim想要跑到未知星球玩儿，McCoy：板栗！一百千克的板栗！

Jim：呕……

 

刀：

McCoy站在Jim的墓碑前默默剥板栗，一次100g，风雨无阻，剥完一个一个码在草地上，堆成一个小金字塔：板栗，吃吗？

-

传播文明与技术的企业号

Jim下令在原始文明星球上的企业号从海里升起。

McCoy：你他妈以为自己在干嘛！！！

Jim：呃……家电下乡？

McCoy：你他妈都敢家电下乡了，为什么不敢违反星舰条例和Spock在一起？

Jim：卧槽我以前怎么没想到？

McCoy：卧槽我干了什么？

-

大侦探吉姆摩斯

大侦探Jim Kirk和助手Leonard McCoy，Jim经常查案子查着查着就被妹子泡了，还以为是自己在泡妹子呢。约会中途被McCoy揪着衣领拉回去上班，一路嚎哭。

 

作案现场

Jim：Bones 你怎么看？

McCoy：这不他妈明摆着吗？He is dead, Jim.

\--

第二部分：不小心知道真相的McCoy死了

-

Spock的隐藏身份：瓦肯视频网站人类专区点击量第一博主。

他的账号是Sarek亲手交给他的。

Amanda对此知晓吗？Spock没敢问。

-

镜像

当Spock发现Jim Kirk并不是他能够设法操控的工具时，对于一个势均力敌的个体的利用企图就演变成为钦慕与爱意。

McCoy：你们自己玩，别来烦我。

-

意大利爱情故事

Jim：Bella！Bella！

Spock：我不叫Bella，我叫Spock。

-

Spock刚把Jim抓起来关在卧室里的时候，他是一个身材削瘦四肢修长的美少年。

后来吃得太好了，就成了一个胖兮兮肉乎乎的美……少年。

再后来是一个胖乎乎软趴趴的中年。没有“美”。

再再后来是一个软趴趴肉乎乎的老年。

Sarek：所以为什么一直养着？

Spock抱紧怀里的肉山人类：要你管。

-

极端种族主义恐怖分子小分队首领Spock/不小心卷入作案现场正在吃热狗警察Jim

Spock坐在废墟上歇斯底里：你到底（他妈）是谁？

Jim持枪指着瓦肯人：你知道吗，我吃热狗喜欢加芥末酱哦。

-

所有故事同一的终点

Jim死后，Spock不会哀悼他的遗体。一切都在他的记忆中，围绕着破碎的纽带缓慢转动，直到他的死亡带来彻底的终结。


	22. Jim you are a fucking infant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章包含奇葩设定操作小片段（其实每章都有）

也不知道把自己扔到高辐射区域蹦蹦跳和打针哪一个更痛一些

JTK： The fact of my death have been greatly exaggerated.

-

合理推测

有理由相信，学院时期，每次Jim和McCoy逛超市的时候，Jim都坐在购物车里面。

-

认识Jim kirk的第五天。

McCoy：My name is Bones McCo...Fuck you Jim!

对方：Hi...Mr. Fuckyoujim?

-

言简意赅

Jim：告诉Spock我爱他爱得如痴如狂。

McCoy：好的。

 

McCoy：Spock，Jim要我告诉你他疯了。

-

医疗湾

Jim深情抚摸Spock的脑袋：My precious…

Spock感动得脸都木了。

被Jim拉着看完指环王一百遍的McCoy：操

-

温情时刻

Pike：你可以把我当做你的爸爸——

Jim：可是我有爸爸了！

Pike：孩子我的意思是说——

Jim：天啦你是不是喜欢我爸，你知道我爸喜欢我妈而且他已经死了好几年了吧？

Pike：你听我说我的意思是——

Jim：难道你喜欢我妈？听着你可以追我妈这是你的自由。

Pike：我想说的是我——

Jim：加油我看好你哦！

-

McCoy发起的关于满舰四处驱赶Spock的活动（又：Bones YOU are the fucking infant!）

McCoy：Spock，可以给我和舰长一分钟吗？

（Spock离开）

Jim：什么事，Bones？

McCoy：深呼吸——

Jim：哈？

McCoy：仔细聆听——

Jim：啥？

McCoy：没有瓦肯的世界是多么美好。

 

McCoy：Spock，Jim找你有事。

（Spock高速离开）

正在舰桥上吃西瓜的Jim：你什么都没有看到——等下你不是应该在餐厅吗？

（此时此刻餐厅）

McCoy：食物都变得香甜。

 

Spock：医生，我有85.9%的把握你在过去的……

McCoy：Spock，你认真听我说。

Spock：

Spock：

Spock：

Spock：医生，你到底——

Jim：Spock我需要你！

McCoy：快去吧，Spock。Duty call！

Spock：我将会与你再次进行谈话。

McCoy：JIM HE IS HERE！

-

不，Bones你不是真正地恨瓦肯人……对吧？

McCoy：Spock有时候可以跑得很快很快。

（Spock旋风一样刮过食堂冲向舰长的背影）

McCoy：Spock有时候真的跑得太快了。

（Spock拿着PADD走向医生并声线平稳地说：McCoy医生，我认为你的报告有15处注释不当。）

McCoy：然而Spock有时候慢得他妈像是蜗牛。

（McCoy：你他妈离开我的办公室我的医疗湾！

Spock：我是来讨论舰长——

McCoy：他很好！他只是吃多了肚子涨！）

McCoy：但是这次他跑得太快太快了，我们所有人都追不上他了，我们只能把他深深记在脑中！缅怀Spock！

Spock：医生，我和Jim只是调休一个月——

McCoy：失去Spock是我们所有人的损失。谢谢大家。

 

Jim：Bones！我跟你说Spock——

McCoy：嘘！不要打扰逝者的亡灵！

Spock：否定的，医生，我没死。

McCoy：愿Spock安息，阿门。

Spock：医生，我真的还没死。

McCoy：我会想念他的——在我实在没事情做而且发疯喝醉的时候。

-

当你的fandom只有你自己

Jim对着鱼形外星友人：再见，谢谢所有的鱼！

Spock：舰长，你的表达能力水平有限。

McCoy：Jim，好好说话。

Uhura：鱼……什么鱼？你他妈让我怎么翻译？

Chekov：鱼是俄罗斯人发现的。

Sulu：听着，我知道有一家很好吃的餐厅——

Jim：在宇宙尽头的餐厅吗？

Sulu：——舰长你生病了吗？

外星人：哈哈哈这本书我也读过！

Jim：这就是我的船员！天啦！你们还不如人家！

-

Jim和Spock滚床单的时候失手把Spock的假发扯下来了。Spock额头锃亮。

Jim：…

Jim：分手吧，看着太难受了，这日子没法过了。

Spock紧急搜索：假发片，一日内发货。

-

瓦肯耐心

Spock捅Jim之前在做准备活动，结果时间太长了，Jim睡着了，醒来Spock还在他背后搞啊搞，Jim误以为Spock在捅了，开始礼貌性叫%%床。

Spock：舰长你没事吧？ 

Jim：没……没我热身一下酝酿情绪。

-

瓦肯人会梦到逻辑Jimmy吗？

否定的。逻辑Jimmy不合逻辑。

瓦肯人宕机了。

（否定的，瓦肯人不会做梦）

-

三角恋（不）

Spock不喜欢新邻居McCoy。自从Jim拉着McCoy的手出现在他们俩的秘密基地，Spock的娱乐时间就受到了巨大冲击。McCoy发明了许多游戏的新玩法，Spock不明白Jim为什么会对那些愚蠢的规则热情追捧。

“不是这样玩的！”Spock把掉在地上的棋子捡起来，皱着眉头把上面的灰擦掉。

McCoy耸了耸肩膀，把另一枚国王从棋盘上弹开。国王砸在Jim的脑门上，留下一个红通通的印子，Spock屏住呼吸——

“哈哈哈，Bones，你太有趣啦！”

McCoy的嘴裂开一个丑兮兮的缝，两个人类幼童的笑声捶打着Spock的耳膜。瓦肯转过身，以不必要的力气踩着地面迅速消失在了同伴们的面前。

“我不跟你们玩了！”

“随便你，大——地——精——”

McCoy得意洋洋的回应在Spock的精神世界震荡。

-

Telepathy不是即时通讯（又：Jim你好烦）

Jim：Spock！Spock！

Spock：[自动回复]否定的，Jim。

Jim：Spock你在线吗？

Spock：[自动回复]否定的，Jim。

Jim：Spock你在干嘛！

Spock：[自动回复]否定的，Jim。

Jim：Spock你猜我在干什么！

Spock：[自动回复]否定的，Jim。

Jim：今天早起，对着天空大声地说我爱Spock！

Jim：对蓝天白云大声说我爱Spock!

Jim：今天天气好晴朗，今天Jimmy爱Spock！

Jim：Spock我今天抢到奶昔了！

Jim：Spock你为什么不回复我？

[您的链接伴侣已屏蔽消息]

Jim：我生气了！[发送失败]

Jim：来哄我！[发送失败]

Jim：我恨你！[发送失败]

[对方已开启伴侣认证]

-

送快递送出大事来

恐同深柜老男人Spock有一天经过办公室的时候看到一个金发碧眼的小甜心，当场就沦陷了。

Jim：这个老男人为什么一直盯着我看，我只是来送快递的。

Spock怒斥下属：这个人进来的时候前台登记了吗？

McCoy：老子只是想下楼买咖啡！

Jim：所以到底有没有人来取快递。


	23. 没有一个人打算吃药

**您的交谈对象露出了微妙的笑容**

 

Amanda：Spock从小就喜欢圆滚滚的东西。

Jim：Bones！不要戳我肚子！

-

**教育从娃娃抓起**

 

Amanda和Sarek握手。

Spock：哥哥你为什么突然捂我的眼睛？

Sybok：嘘，NSFV。

-

**医生，这是命运的安排**

 

AOS McKirk：Jim带McCoy看悬崖并且谈人生。

镜像AOS McKirk：神经病Jim带McCoy看悬崖并企图抱着他一起跳下去完成人生圆满。

McCoy：日！！！！！

-

**因为在床上看清自己的爱人是符合逻辑的，Jim**

 

Spock：瓦肯人没有偏好。

床上光溜溜的Jim：想要我戴上眼镜吗亲爱的？

Spock：要！

-

**这大概是爱情的重量**

 

那天Spock从睡眠中醒来，他的心脏突然感受到沉重的压力，他知道那来自他的舰长，只有Jim Kirk能拥有那样的存在感。他的心为此跳动着，一下又一下，超越以往的的速度，想要挣脱重负，想要回归往昔。他愿意付出一切以脱离如今的情形，一个瓦肯人不应该失去对自己身体的掌控。可是那是Jim，他在脑海中对自己争辩，那是Jim，因此你大可不必这样。

于是Spock终于向Jim伸出了手，微笑的，眼睛轻轻合拢的，静谧的Jim。

“Jim，醒醒，”瓦肯人说，“你压着我肚子了。”

-

**这是一个最后没有人得到幸福的故事**

 

Jim喝酒喝傻了跑去纹身店给自己后背纹了男朋友的名字，乐颠颠地展示给瓦肯人看：“Spock，这是我爱你的标志！”

Spock定睛一看白花花的肉上一行花体字：BONES

（Spock从此拒绝后入式）

-

**所以Spock大概是是全学院唯一一个觉得自己讲英语没有口音的？**

 

Spock：这位学员请你说普通话！

学员1：为森莫？

学员2：猫饼？

学员3：我感觉我们都有在说普通话啊！

Spock忍无可忍：请注意你的语法！

-

**企业号的军需官是全舰压力最大的**

 

企业号撕衣服大赛上，大副和首席医官的最终对决惊喜连连，最后以舰长备用制服耗空宣布暂时停战。

-

**这样对身体真的不好，Spock**

 

Jim脸颊通红，气喘吁吁，伸手用力掐住Spock刚拔出来的那玩意儿：

“说！我到底算不算作弊！”

Spock梗着几把死瓦肯嘴硬：“算！”

-

**假公济私（一个AU）**

 

Jim：你的眼睛真好看。

Spock：谢谢。

Jim：鼻子也是。

Spock：谢谢。

Jim：头发……

McCoy：不行我必须打断了，头发？你认真的吗？

Jim：Bones，专业点，我们在做采访呢！

成功人士Spock：是的，Bones先生，你这样的工作态度是无法获得职业上的成功的。

McCoy：我他妈用摄影机砸死你。

-

**瓦肯翻译机（最了解你的偏偏是你的敌人）**

 

Jim：Spock你想说什么？

Spock：F——

Jim：Friend？

Spock：不，舰长，F——F——

Jim：哦Spock我太感动了，是的！FAMILY！我们是一家人！

McCoy：这实在是太可悲了，Jim，还有你Spock，我知道你想说的是FUCK。

Jim：天呐是真的吗你要操……

McCoy：不我很确定Spock的意思是操你妈的Jim你不能企图一个人跑下去给克林贡跳大腿舞吸引他们的注意力来解救人质！

 

Spock：舰长我必须提醒你，这个Khan是一个危险人物

Jim：是啊我知道，你看Bones那么狠扎下去一针他眉头都不皱声音都不抖的，是个狠人。

Spock：我不是这个意思……算了。

-

**事态开始逐渐失去控制**

 

McCoy黑历史：曾经因为全舰只有他和Spock能制得住Jim而对尖儿朵产生微妙的惺惺相惜感。

McCoy：只有一微秒！

Spock：医生，我必须声明我对此产生了“微妙的”不适。

-

**“Jim you are a fucking toddler”**

 

“你知道，这一切都会结束的对吧？”

Jim的右脚在被子下小心翼翼地移动着，划拨过床单的褶皱，最终触碰到了同样冰凉的左脚。拇指从脚踝上掠过，他打了一个哆嗦。Jim收起膝盖，将面前隆起的白色的小山丘抱在双臂之间。一个人的国度。

“是的，我知道你的意思。所有的这些，反抗，逃避，失败，疼痛。”

“都会过去的。”他点点头，表示肯定。

“只要你咬牙坚持住。”

他又点点头，因为他想不出应该说些什么回应这些空洞的，空白的话语。那些词句掉进他的脑袋里，就像是进入了一个并不在身体里的漩涡，一个苍茫的，飘忽不定的空间。

他的头脑在脖子上摇晃着，深处的不定让他的胸膛升腾起一种恶心的感觉。

“停止。”他心想。

他说了些什么。没有得到回答。他四处环顾着，镜子里他一个人的身影凝视着他，那是唯一的回应。

 

“Jim，只是宿醉，我只是想要给你扎一针，他妈的你给我坐好！”

-

**快跑啊Jim！**

 

McCoy：你们这些人！是不是满脑子除了逞英雄大冒险就只剩下海水了！他妈的赤手空拳和克林贡打架！要是想死医疗湾就可以给你提供多种选择多种服务保证你死了第一次不想死第二次！把脑袋塞进皮鼓里很好玩吗！

Jim：对！说的就是你，Spock！不要鲁莽！

Jim：你们为什么用这种奇怪的眼神看着我？

McCoy（慈眉善目）：Jim，想来我办公室聊聊吗？

-

**最残忍的偏偏来自最爱的人**

 

McCoy：你们一群人只要还在呼吸的都是傻逼！

McCoy对Jim温柔地补充：当然不是说你，亲爱的。

Jim：QAQ

McCoy对Jim继续温柔：你是出类拔萃的加大号蠢货。

-

**McCoy的野望**

 

McCoy：我做了一个梦。

Jim：哈？

McCoy：我被两个美女架着走。

Jim：哈？

McCoy：金发美女。大波金发。

Jim：这不是你突然一巴掌把我拍醒的理由！

McCoy：都怪你！

Jim：莫名其妙！

-

**Jim你像是二百斤无理取闹的孩子/McCoy像是二百斤无理取闹的孩子的家长**

 

Jim：我不需要睡觉。

McCoy：快去睡觉！

Jim：快去睡觉。

McCoy：我不需要睡觉！

Jim哇哇大哭跺地打滚：这不公平！


	24. 昭然若揭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱情就像喷嚏一样掩饰不住

**昭然若揭**

Spock第三次从Jim面前走过的时候，McCoy响亮地咂了咂嘴，把手中的PADD啪地甩到了桌子上。

“Jim。”医生大喊道，“Jim！Jim——”

“嗯？”Jim咬着吸管含糊不清地应了一声，仍然低着头在自己的个人终端上划拉着。与此同时，以平稳的步伐直线行走到会客室墙壁的瓦肯人180°转身，朝着原本的出发点开始了第四次匀速运动。

McCoy曲起一只脚放在沙发上，胳膊肘撑着膝盖托起自己发酸的腮帮子：“Jim Kirk！”

“到底什么事，Bones？”Jim对着McCoy的方向皱眉头，这也意味着他终于抬起了头，医生心中感慨万分，也就无视了Jim的严厉指责，“把脚从沙发上放下来。”

正巧经过料理台的Spock闻言停下了脚步，看向沙发上瘫坐的医生面无表情地补充陈述：“你没有脱鞋子，医生，沙发垫脏了。”

正巧坐在料理台边上的Jim微笑着点点头：“Bones，你应该听Spock的。这毛衣穿你身上真好看，Spock。”

瓦肯人将双手背在身后，挺直了后背将胸口那只巨大的红色小恐龙图案舒展得一丝褶皱都无：“谢谢你的礼物，Jim。”

Jim无所谓地摆摆手，显然已经将注意力转回了不管原本在忙的任何事物上了。

McCoy看着瓦肯人消失在卧室的背影翻了个白眼，将另一只穿着运动鞋的脚蹬在了靠垫上。

-

**Spock乐园**

第一个Jim冲着Spock抛媚眼，第二个Jim搭上了Spock的肩膀，第三个Jim躺在床上摊开双手双脚，被第四个Jim一屁股坐瘪了，第五个Jim上蹿下跳着说这实在是太好玩了，第六个Jim表示我尿急先去一下卫生间，第七个Jim说着也要去卫生间其实趁乱跑到了大副的卧室里，第八个Jim被McCoy医生从书桌上扛了下来，第九个Jim捂着眼睛从指缝里偷偷看自己被扎针的恐怖场景，第十个Jim鼓足勇气从Spock背后抓起了一把瓦肯人的头发。

舰长到底在复制机里面输入了什么？Spock瞪着第十一个笑得一脸无辜的Jim，彻底宕机。

-

**什么锅配什么盖**

学生时代的TOS JIM：非常聪明，非常勤奋，非常好看，但是因为管创可贴叫“OK绷”被嘲笑到毕业。

Spock：读了Jim发表在校园论坛上关于OK绷名称合理性的论文被彻底征服。

-

**你要相信：每个人都像企业号的安全带一样总有发光的一天**

所以AOS的Scotty的红衫命运轨迹是被Jim Kirk改写了，我是说当他在STID里被Jim一拳打晕然后用难得一见的企业号安全带捆在座位上的时候，这告诉我们：

1\. Scotty真的很弱鸡，他居然被Jim用初级Kirkfu就打到了；

2. 只有黄衫能拯救红衫的命运；

3\. Jim Kirk是个胆大心细的小甜心。

-

**Leonard McCoy当年决定学医的时候并不知道命运为他安排了怎样的人生**

Spock和Jim的儿子，长得偏瓦肯的取名叫Jim，长得偏人类的取名叫Spock。

育儿大师McCoy：Spock你不要再捏Jim的脸了！等等什么WTF……

-

**舰长椅的妙用：除了医生大家都觉得妙**

Jim Kirk担任企业号舰长第一天，假装自己不会用扶手椅上的按钮，直播全舰自己上班第一天，并且觉得超级神气。

第二天，他在Spock的监督下把全舰频道关上了——但是”不巧“漏了McCoy办公室频道。

第三天，全舰监督舰长关闭McCoy办公室频道。


End file.
